Mi Medio Hermano Edward
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Bella parte a Londres con el propósito de desenamorarse de su hermanastro, Edward. Cinco años después, regresa a Chicago creyendo que ya no siente nada por él. Pero él hace que las cosas se compliquen empezando a mostrar signos de enamoramiento. ¿Qué hará Bella si ella ha dejado todos esos sentimientos atrás y el comportamiento de Edward solo logra confundirla? Incesto.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Hola, hola! Afín a re-publicar el Fic que muchas esperaban! Esta historia es básicamente lo mismo a la anterior, solo que con más cambios y otras cosillas. No mucho cambia. Vi que muchas me pusieron en su lista de Autores favoritos y con alerta, gracias por eso! Agradezco a los reviews del aviso pasado y también agradezco la comprensión. Este es un pequeño prólogo, y una explicación de las vidas de estos hermanos. Espero sus opiniones y sus comentarios acerca de esto. Espero les guste, gracias por la espera y pues a leer!**

Prólogo.

**Junio. Chicago, Illinois.**

Nunca le habían dolido tanto los pies como aquella noche. Llevaba unos tacones de terror y unas ropas que pudieron haber sido de alguna chica de la noche fácil. Alice y ella andaban ahí como si nada con solo catorce años. Habían muchos chicos borrachos queriéndose propasar y otros que solo querían pasarse un buen rato, igual que ellas. Así que se tomaron su tiempo para sentarse delante del bar.

―No tengo ganas de tomar. –dijo Alice viendo hacia un chico guapo que le hacía señas.

Bella rodó los ojos –Yo sí.

―Iré con ese chico, si no regreso vete sin mí. Te amo. –le dio un beso en la boca y se fue de ahí.

Un chico rubio, que parecía extranjero y que estaba a lado vio todo y se le quedó viendo a Bella mientras que sonreía.

―Ni lo pienses. –le advirtió parándose de ahí para encontrar otro lugar en el bar.

Bella Swan tenía catorce años y ya había pasado por mucho. Era una niña muy bonita que estaba en su adolescencia y que estaba por cumplir quince años. Era alta y su cabello era café y le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía muchos pretendientes y estaba por terminar su último año en la escuela secundaria. Era muy popular e inteligente. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, Bella se sentía como una vieja. Había tenido catorce años de mala suerte y con este último, ya serian quince. Una vez más, y sentada ahí frente al bar, tomándose una piña colada, se recordó que nada de eso importaba y que ella tenía que vivir su vida de igual manera a como si nada hubiese pasado.

No era como si sus papas volviesen a caminar por su casa, o como si pudiese verlos de nuevo. Pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera podía lidiar con lo que sentía por su hermanastro. Todas las noches, se preguntaba si todo aquello había sido algún tipo de Karma, por alguna vida pasada o algo por lo parecido. ¿Estaba ella destinada a vivir enamorada de su hermanastro y a llorar por la muerte de sus padres, por siempre? ¿En realidad esa era la vida que se le tenía preparada? ¡Solo tenía catorce años! No tenía por qué vivir de esa forma. No tenía por qué tener esa mentalidad. Y por supuesto que no debía de estar tomando en un bar a las tres de la mañana.

El bar del hotel solo estaba lleno porque era donde la fuente principal de alcohol se encontraba. En realidad, todo el hotel estaba de fiesta y todos los cuartos estaban llenos de gente. El lobby, la cocina, cuartos, pasillos, alberca, canchas, etc. Una chica rica estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, y su padre le había dado las llaves del hotel para poder hacer una fiesta mundial. Ella también era rica, pero no reservaba hoteles enteros para celebrarlo. Era demasiado y muy ostentoso.

Terminando su bebida, se paró de ahí y salió del bar hacía el salón de eventos que ese hotel tan bonito y gigantesco tenia. A pesar de que ya no aguantaba sus tacones y el alcohol le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, se adentró ahí para buscarlo. A él. A su hermanastro. Un chico precioso que era cuatro años mayor que ella, y que lamentablemente solo la veía como a su hermanita. Edward Cullen era un chico muy relajado y celoso. A pesar de ser un hermano buena onda y de consentirla en todo. Era un chico que se la pasaba ocupado entre la escuela y la empresa que su padre le había dejado. Era un buen hermano, claro que lo era. Pero a veces se sentía tan sola en aquella mansión la cual estaba vacía. Llena de servidumbre y ya. Edward casi no estaba en la casa, y aunque le alegrara que se estuviera haciendo cargo de la empresa y que le estuviese yendo bien, no le gustaba que casi no pasara tiempo en casa. A pesar de aquel enamoramiento tan obsesivo que se le había creado en el corazón, Bella quería a Edward como a un hermano. No solo lo veía como un hombre. También lo veía como familia. Y eso le enfermaba. No quería sentir nada por él, no quería verlo de la forma en la que lo hacía y había días en los cuales se quería ir lejos, muy lejos.

Así que aprovechó la oferta de su tía Victoria de irse al extranjero a estudiar por cinco años. La mujer era hermana de su padrastro ya fallecido, Carlisle Cullen. Era una mujer buena, que la había acogido como su familia a pesar de que Bella sabía que ellas no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea. Nunca había conocido a la familia de su madre, pero sabía que las habían rechazado a ella y a su mamá por ella dejar a su padre biológico y fugarse con Carlisle Cullen cuando ella apenas tenía un año. La familia Cullen era la única familia que tenía y que conocía. Habían sido buenos con ella y su padrastro y sus dos hermanastros habían sido buenos hermanos. Vladimir Cullen, era el otro hijo de Carlisle Cullen. Era medio hermano de Edward y era un tipo serio y muy correcto a pesar de ser un chico de veintitrés. Pero con Bella siempre se había portado de maravilla. A veces, Vladimir se portaba como el padre de Bella y la trataba como a su hija, llevándola de un lado a otro y comprándole cosas. Era nueve años mayor que ella y la quería como si fuese su hija y así la había tratado desde siempre.

Bella nunca se pudo quejar de nada después de que sus padres murieron. Lo tenía todo. Tenía una buena educación, buenos amigos, una nana que la quería mucho, una casa muy bonita y muy grande y muchas muñecas con las que siempre jugaba. Edward y Vladimir solo habían resultado estar ahí para ella, al igual que muchas otras personas más.

Después de buscarlo mucho con la mirada, no lo vio. Salió a la piscina solo para ver a un montón de gente bebiendo alcohol fuera y dentro de la piscina. Y ahí lo vio. A Edward, con una chica exuberante. Con esa chica que tanto odiaba. Era muy alta y bonita, pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de bolas. Se llamaba Tanya Denali y era de la misma edad que su hermano. Tenía dieciocho años y era una chica un poco odiosa. Era popular, claro. Su padre era dueño de las empresas Denali que se dedicaban a la fabricación y venta de joyas caras y de muy buena calidad. Pero esa fama que se había ganado, había sido de zorra y de fácil. Todos los chicos se le acercaban por eso y se rumoraban muchas cosas feas y desagradables de ella. Todavía no entendía porque su hermano se la pasaba con una chica tan poca cosa como lo era Tanya Denali.

Bella odiaba a Tanya y Edward lo sabía, pero nunca le hacía caso a los berrinches de su hermanita menor. Siempre la mandaba por un tubo y se dedicaba a andar por Chicago de la mano con la estirada de Tanya.

Bueno, si son mis últimas semanas en Chicago, los disfrutare sin que me importe lo que él haga o no, pensó Bella.

Divisó a Jacob caminando hacia ella. Era un chico tres años mayor que ella, que era muy, muy guapo. Era moreno y tenía el cabello negro y corto. Era más alto que ella y lo mejor de todo, era que su hermano lo odiaba. Estaban juntos en el mismo grado y los dos competían siempre en natación, pero siempre quedaban empatados. Bella podría decir, que Jacob había sido el primero en todo. Había sido su primer beso, su primer faje y su 'primer' muchas otras cosas más. Era un chico muy lindo y amable, que en realidad quería a Bella. Pero Bella no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuese Edward. Y Jacob sabía que ella no le quería como él a ella. Y no le importaba. Bella le gustaba, le gustaba como nadie más le había gustado aunque la chica fuese menor que ella.

―Hey, Bella. –le saludó.

Ella sonrió.

―Hola Jacob. No te había visto en toda la noche.

―Estaba con los chicos. ¿Estás sola? –preguntó viendo hacia sus lados.

―Sip. Sola como un hongo. Alice me dejó por un chico. –se encogió de hombros.

Él sonrió.

― ¿Quieres ir a platicar a un lugar más privado?

Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

―Bueno.

Se alejaron un poco y llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, que estaba plagado de autos y varias personas fumaban y platicaban apartados de toda la música.

― ¿Qué has hecho en toda la noche, pequeña?

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―No soy pequeña.

―Lo eres para mí. –dijo riendo.

― ¿Entonces porque sigues hablándome?

― ¿Te he dicho lo enojona que eres?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Un millón de veces.

―Que sea una vez más.

Se quedaron en silencio y Bella bostezó.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –preguntó de repente.

Jacob no tendría ni la más mínima intención de aprovecharse de mí, pensó. Lo odio por eso.

―Si…―pensó en Edward. Tal vez le hacía falta desaparecerse de su vida por unos años para que se le quitara esa obsesión tan tonta que tenía por él. –Llévame, estoy cansada. –sonrió.

―De acuerdo, vamos.

La tomó de la mano y ella se dejó guiar.

― ¿Tu hermano no se molestara? –preguntó viéndola de reojo.

Ella se volvió a encoger de hombros.

―Me importa poco. Estoy cansada y él está con esa chica odiosa. No tengo ánimos de pelear con nadie.

En realidad estaba cansada. No solo físicamente pero mentalmente. Pelear con Edward acerca de su relación con Tanya era exhaustivo. Aquellos últimos días se había planteado no hablarle del tema ni discutir con él. Estaba decidida a tratar de aniquilar eso que sentía por él.

Es demasiado, pensó.

Jacob asintió, mientras le abría la puerta de su auto deportivo.

Arrancó el auto para después entrar en carretera y sumirse en un silencio a lado de Bella.

― ¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó. Su voz con un deje de tristeza y su expresión perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella guardó silencio.

―Me voy dentro de algunas semanas, tal vez un mes. Tal vez menos, no lo sé.

―Puedes quedarte aquí. –dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

―Jacob, yo soy una niña de catorce años. Tú mismo me lo has dicho. –dijo, viendo hacia la ventana. –Necesitas estar con una chica de tu edad.

Fue el turno de Jacob de guardar silencio y un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

―Supongo que tienes razón. –dijo.

―La tengo. –le sonrió.

El alejó su mirada de ella para volver a concentrarse en el camino. Bella tenía razón. Había casi cuatro años de diferencia y Bella seguía siendo una menor de edad. Tener algo con ella no sería adecuado.

―Llegamos. –dijo aparcando frente a los portones altos y negros de la mansión de Bella.

―Gracias por traerme. –le dijo. –Tal vez te vea después, ―sonrió. –una salida más antes de que me vaya.

El asintió con un rostro serio.

Se acercó a él para detenerse a milímetros de su cara y después darle un beso en la mejilla y así salir de ahí para entrar a su casa.

Jacob suspiró.

Tal vez cuando regreses, Bella…

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

― ¡Quédate un rato más, bebé! –Tanya le gritó, haciendo un puchero.

― ¡Que no, Tanya! No encuentro a Bella, deja de molestar. –se apartó de ella bruscamente.

A veces podía ser una molestia y más cuando tomaba así. Se alejó de ahí para buscar a Bella con la mirada. La había visto con Jacob y eso pudo haber sido lo peor de la noche. ¿Por qué carajos se la pasaba con ese chico? ¡Era un perro maldito! Y era mayor que ella. No podía soportar la idea de verlos juntos o de pensarlos juntos. Ese chico le caía en la punta del pie. ¿Por qué se la tenía que pasar con él?

Los había visto caminar hacia el estacionamiento así que deshaciéndose de Tanya se dirigió hacia allá, para encontrarse con nada. Había muchas personas pero no había señal de su hermanita o del chico al que odiaba.

― ¡Carajo, Bella! –gritó llamando la atención de varios.

Los asesinó con la mirada para que todos regresaran a sus asuntos y simularan no haber visto a Edward Cullen ahí.

¿A dónde la había llevado? ¿Y si se trataba de aprovechar de ella? ¿Cuánto había tomado Bella? ¿Por qué la había perdido de vista? Si sabía cómo le gustaba tomar y hacer su desastre. ¡Pero lo iba a escuchar! Caminó enojado hacia su auto y se metió rápidamente en él. Bella no saldría sin una reprimenda de esa.

Marcó a su celular rápidamente.

― ¿Hola? –su voz adormilada habló.

― ¿Bella? ¿Dónde carajos estas? –habló rápidamente.

Se la pudo imaginar con Jacob en una cama.

― ¿Edward? Estoy en la casa, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmada.

Él guardó silencio.

―Voy para allá.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente. Un día de esos su hermana le sacaría canas de colores inexistentes.

Minutos después, llegó a la mansión. Dejó su auto en la entrada y se apresuró a entrar. Subió a la habitación de Bella para encontrarla dormida.

Se sintió patético. La vio dormida ahí. ¿Quién pensaría que aquella niñita extraña que había llegado a su casa ya hacía años, se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida? Todavía recordaba cuando Bella había llegado a su casa. Era una chiquilla de dos años y ya hablaba muchas cosas. Siempre lo molestaba y se le pegaba como moco. Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a cuidarla y a quererla. Y se empezó a preocupar por ella como nunca lo había hecho por nadie. Pero después de la muerte de sus padres, todo cambió. Ya empezaba a hacerse cargo del negocio de su padre y todavía era muy joven para una vida así. Vladimir, quien era su medio hermano, se había estado encargando del negocio porque él era mayor que él y ya había terminado una carrera en administración de empresas. Después del divorcio con la madre de Vladimir, su padre había conocido a Esme. Su madre. Una mujer cálida, linda, y muy maternal. Pero murió cuando él era pequeño y se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que nunca volvería. Y después, Bella y su madre Renée, habían llegado a la casa. No las quería. No las quería ahí en esa casa, donde su madre había vivido y donde todavía la recordaba caminando por los pasillos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, llegó a amarlas como si fueran su familia de verdad. La señora Renée era una mujer muy amable que le cumplía sus caprichos más que su propio padre. Era risueña y muy bonita, y lo quería mucho. La mujer tenía un encanto natural, y su hija era la viva imagen de ella.

Siempre le había tenido un cariño especial a Bella. Se había creado mucho cariño entre los dos a pesar de la diferencia de edades y de la manera en la que Edward las había tratado cuando ellas habían llegado a su vida. Después de un tiempo la empezó a ver como su hermana, a celarla como a una, a defenderla como una y a ser el hermano mayor que nunca había sido. Le había gustado el papel de hermano mayor y con el pasar de los años se acostumbró a él. Le gustaba tener que cuidar a alguien que era más pequeña que él, y que requería del cuidado que solo él, como su hermano mayor, le podía dar.

Le había costado trabajo asumir el papel de padre, madre, y hermano mayor cuando su padre y la madre de la chiquilla habían muerto. Pero se había dado a la tarea, y se había comprometido a saber proteger a Bella de lo que fuera, o de quien fuera. Esa niña se había convertido en su vida entera y en su razón de ser.

Y ahora, Bella partía a Londres con la tía Victoria. ¿Qué haría sin ella? La niña era toda su diversión y era parte de él.

La vio dormir. Se veía tan pacífica. Vio las ropas de fiesta tiradas ahí en el suelo y ni siquiera se había quitado el maquillaje. Seguía siendo la misma Bella, la misma Bella desastrosa y aun así, parecía un ángel.

Salió de su habitación para encerrarse en el despacho que una vez, había sido el de su padre.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

― ¿Se puede saber porque te fuiste de la fiesta sin mí, Bella?

La voz de Edward la espantó y sus ojos que aún se encontraban entrecerrados, se abrieron un tanto más para verle sentado en el desayunador de la cocina. Tenía un periódico por enfrente y una taza de café humeante a su lado.

Sonrió.

―Te pareces mucho a papá así. –dijo ella sentándose frente a él.

El guardó silencio.

―No has respondido mi pregunta. –dijo evadiendo lo que ella había dicho.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Tenía mucho sueño, Edward, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo fastidiada. –Y no te vi, así que le pedí a Jacob que me trajera a la casa. ¿Cuál es el problema?

―El problema es que no me avisaste, Bella. –le siseó entre dientes.

―Claro, si hubiera llegado con Alice, no estuvieras en tu plan de viejo amargado. –le dijo ella enojada. ― ¡Pero tenía que ser Jacob!

― ¿Desayuno, señorita Bella? –preguntó una empleada.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

―Por favor y gracias. –dijo. –Eres un exagerado, Edward. –contEddó volteando su cara hacia él. –Lo único que Jacob hizo fue traerme aquí, así que deja de comportarte como un maniático y tomate eso que se te va a enfriar.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el desayunador y suspiró.

― ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como una niñita, Bella? Tienes quince años, por el amor del cielo.

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarle asesinamente.

―Tal vez cuando regrese de Londres lo puedas averiguar. –le retó.

―Tal vez. –contestó el.

―Ugh, ¡eres un tonto! –le espetó molesta.

―Su desayuno, señorita Bella.

Una empleada le puso el desayuno frente a ella sin inmutarse en la pelea que esos dos estaban teniendo. Era una cosa de todos los días.

―Muchas gracias, Maya. –le sonrió.

Huevos revueltos y pan tostado, con un poco de jugo de naranja.

―Muero de hambre. –dijo empezando a atragantarse.

Edward se le quedó viendo.

―Por eso, ―le señaló. –iras con la tía Victoria. Para que te enseñe algunos modales.

― ¡Déjame en paz! Déjame desayunar, por el amor de Dios. –le asesinó con la mirada.

Edward suspiró sonoramente.

―Estaré en mi despacho. –y sin más, salió de ahí.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Lo ves Maya? El joven Edward no es menos inmaduro que yo.

Maya soltó una risita.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y Bella quería salir de Chicago cuanto antes.

―Estoy lista, Edward. Por favor, no retrases esto más. La tía Victoria me está esperando.

― ¿No quieres quedarte para celebrar tu cumpleaños? –preguntó el.

En realidad no la quería lejos.

―Sí, claro que sí. Pero preferiría cumplir quince allá. ¿Te imaginas? –dijo feliz. –Cumplir quince años en Londres.

Edward suspiró.

―Vale. Podemos ir todos a celebrar. –le dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Enserio, Edd? –preguntó emocionada. ― ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te quiero tanto! –le dijo y se abalanzó sobre él.

Lo abrazó mucho y olio su colonia. Olía a Edward. Una mescla de madera con tienda de diseñador. Era delicioso. Todavía estaba enamorada de él, y por eso quería irse cuanto antes. Quería estar lejos de él, quería olvidar su rostro, su voz, su olor. No lo soportaba. No soportaba saber que él seguía viendo a Tanya y no quería saber nada de ello.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

**Septiembre. Londres, Inglaterra.**

Era Septiembre y Bella ya se encontraba en Londres. Había pasado ya más de un mes desde su llegada y se había enamorado de lo que había visto. Su cumpleaños sería dentro de dos días y sus familiares ya estarían por llegar.

―Querida, Vladimir me ha dicho que el avión aterrizara dentro de cuatro horas.

Su tía Victoria habló. Era una mujer de cincuenta años que tenía el cabello rojo y lo usaba suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda. Su piel era blanca y tenía unos ojos verdes con arruguitas alrededor.

―Gracias, tía. –le sonrió.

Londres era precioso. Su tía la había llevado a los lugares más concurridos y a otros que no lo eran tanto. Se había enamorado de todo. Londres en el día, Londres en la mañana y Londres en la noche. No extrañaba ni un poco a su Chicago y empezaba a hablar el acento Inglés con más fluidez. Empezó a acomodar varias cosas que había comprado para su habitación. Era una habitación muy bonita con muebles antiguos y una cama muy cómoda y grande. Se sintió emocionada por cumplir quince años y aliviada por no haber pensado en Edward ya en mucho tiempo.

Pero ese día, cuando lo volvió a ver…todo se vino abajo. Venia más guapo que nunca y no pudo evitar suspirar al verle. ¡Caray, Bella! Deja de verlo, deja de comértelo con la mirada, ¡basta!

Edward le sonrió y le abrió los brazos.

― ¡Mi quinceañera! –exclamó tomándola en brazos y levantándola para darle vueltas.

Ella rió como loca y se dejó llevar por todas las emociones acumuladas.

―Te extraño como loco, Bells. –le susurró abrazándola.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tuvo que pensar en cosas feas para dejar de hacerlo.

_Matemáticas, sangre, cucarachas, almejas._

―También yo. –le dijo ella.

Vladimir fue el siguiente en saludarla con un simple palmeo en la cabeza que hizo rodar los ojos a Bella.

Alice también venía con ellos, y lo demás eran regalos muy costosos que hicieron que Bella los regañara diciéndoles que no necesitaba nada.

Así era ella. Una chica muy simple que disfrutaba de la compañía de su pequeña familia y de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Nada.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

La mañana del trece de Septiembre, Bella fue despertada con un pastel gigante y con todos cantándole feliz cumpleaños.

No pudo evitar reír y sonreír como tonta.

―Quince años, Bells. –le dijo Edward. –Papá y mamá estarían felices.

Ella sonrió.

―Lo sé.

Después de festejar un poco en su habitación y de obligarla a soplar las velitas, todos bajaron para desayunar.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Bells? –preguntó Alice emocionada. –Vayamos a un bar. –susurró muy bajito.

Bella se rió.

―No con todos estos viejos presentes. –le susurró de vuelta. –Tal vez nos podamos dar una escapadita mañana. ¿Sí?

Alice asintió emocionada.

― ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos! –gritó Alice emocionada mientras que todos entraban a la gran sala de aquella mansión inglesa.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Les dije que no necesitaba nada, caray.

―Cumples quince años, querida. –habló su tía. –Quince años ameritan muchos regalos.

―Si insisten…

―Primero yo. –habló Alice de inmediato.

Le entregó un gran regalo envuelto en un color rosa muy bonito.

―Alice, por favor. –le dijo molesta. ― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio el color rosa? –bromeó.

Alice se carcajeó.

―Ábrelo ya. –dijo impaciente.

La tía Victoria observaba con mucho cariño a su sobrina. Era una niña muy bonita que junto con Edward había sufrido mucho. Esos muchachos se merecían el mundo entero y ella planeaba darle todo eso a Bella en su estadía en Londres.

Después de batallar y con varia ayuda de Alice, Bella abrió una gran caja de cartón para descubrir que adentro había una casita de muñecas que hacía mucho Bella había visto en una tienda y que le había encantado.

― ¡No! –gritó emocionada. ― ¡La casita de muñecas que vi! ¡Te odio! –le gritó emocionada.

La casita mentada tenía luz y fácilmente personitas pequeñas podrían vivir ahí. Los muebles eran de verdad y las camas eran acolchonaditas.

Edward suspiró exasperado y Bella y Alice rodaron sus ojos.

―Sabía que te gustaría.

―Gracias, gracias. Eres la mejor. –la abrazó.

― ¡Bah! Ahora yo. –dijo Edward desesperado y harto de escuchar tanto grito.

Le entregó una pequeña cajita y Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

―Feliz cumpleaños, enana. –le sonrió apenas.

Bella sonrió. Edward no era el mejor para expresar sus sentimientos en público y ciertamente eso era una demostración de afecto que le haría sentirse apenado.

Abrió la cajita negra para ver un collar precioso con un corazón de diamantes y oro blanco.

―Es precioso, Edd. Gracias. –le sonrió para abrazarlo.

―Sí, sí. De nada. –dijo rápidamente para volver a su lugar y hacer que Bella riera.

Vladimir tomó un gran cuadro que estaba envuelto en un papel muy bonito y lustroso en un color vino. Se lo entregó con una mirada que demostraba todo el aprecio que le tenía y se volvió a su asiento.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. –le dijo sentado desde su asiento, para darle un trago a un licor que estaba tomando.

Bella empezó a quitar el papel del cuadro para revelar una foto que todos los días veía.

Era una foto de sus padres, junto con Vladimir y Edward y ella en medio. Todos eran pequeños y sus padres se podían apreciar perfectamente. Sonrió como loca y una lagrimilla traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

―Gracias, Vladimir. –le sonrió.

Alcanzó a ver una sonrisa muy pequeñita, que después desapareció y Bella volvió a reír.

Alice la abrazó por la espalda para confortarle y al final abrió el regalo de su tía Victoria.

―Espero que te guste, cariño.

Le entregó una caja mediana en la que se imaginó podrían haber muchas cosas, pero no supo que le podría dar su tía si apenas y la conocía. Notó la caja llena de hoyos para después reírse con ganas y escuchar unos maullidos.

― ¡Un gato! –dijo emocionada y abrió la caja para ver a un gatito blanco con manchas cafés y negras en el lomo y en parte de su cara, patas y cola. –Soy alérgica, tía. –le dijo con una mueca de tristeza.

Su tía abrió la boca en sorpresa no esperando eso, pero después, Bella empezó a reír y su tía la reprendió haciéndola reír todavía más.

―No hagas enojar a la tía, niña tonta. –le regañó Edward.

―Solo juego, tía. Amo a los gatos. Gracias, muchas gracias.

La abrazó para después volver a ver al gatito que la veía con una mueca extraña.

―Es para que te acompañe cuando yo no pueda, querida.

Después de terminar de abrir más regalos, planearon un día para celebrar a Bella y divertirse.

Bella estaba feliz. Amaba tanto a su familia y no podía dejar de sonreír de solo tenerlos a todos reunidos. Alice era la hermana que nunca tuvo y sin ella las cosas no serían como eran. Y ahora tenía una nueva mascota, ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡Nada! Estaba feliz de la vida.

Ya había pasado una semana y todos volvían a Chicago.

―Tía, por favor, no la deje salir a fiestas. –le dijo Edward a la tía.

Ella sonrió.

―Es solo una chica de quince años, tiene que salir a divertirse.

―Sí, pero le gusta tomar mucho. Tiene muy malos modales, maldice mucho.

―No te preocupes, Edward. Con el tiempo Bella será otra chica. Ya verás.

El asintió.

―Cuídate mucho, amiga. –le dijo Alice. –Promete que nos comunicaremos todos los días y que me contaras de tu vida inglesa y sofisticada con tazas de té y jardines de hadas.

Bella rió y le pasó un cabello café por detrás de la oreja a Alice.

―Sí, te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho. –le dijo y la abrazo. –Ya te extraño.

Se despidió de Vladimir con un 'Vendré después a revisarte, Bella' y un 'También te quiero, hermano' e Edward fue el último en despedirse.

―Enana, por favor…–dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. –prométeme que te vas a portar bien. Solo promételo.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Lo prometo, Edward.

―No quiero saber que hiciste una tontería, Bella. Por favor, no hagas tonterías. –le asesinó con la mirada. –Nada de chicos, nada de alcohol y no quiero que fumes ni que toques sustancias nocivas para tu salud.

―Pfft, si no te estuviera viendo la cara pensaría que papá me está hablando. –bromeó.

―Promételo, Bella.

―Ya lo he prometido, no seas tan exagerado. A demás, vendrás a visitarme y me mantendré en contacto contigo, ¿sí? No te azotes, yo te amo. –le dijo con mucho cariño, tomando su rostro.

Y lo hacía, lo amaba tanto que le dolía.

―También te amo, enana fastidiosa. Llegando a Chicago te hablare. El celular que te di es una línea que conecta la mía, la de Vladimir y la de Alice. No lo pierdas, cuídalo, y siempre tenlo prendido, ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí, mamá.

―Ven acá. –la arrastró y la pegó contra él. –Te quiero mucho, Bella. –le susurró al oído haciendo que su piel se enchinara. –Prometo venir a visitarte tanto como el trabajo y la escuela me lo permitan.

―Está bien, Edd.

Se separó de ella para verla y darle un beso en la frente que hizo a Bella cerrar sus ojos.

―Te quiero. –le dijo de nuevo.

―Te quiero más.

Y así, Bella se quedó ahí mientras que veía el avión despegar con su familia en el. Llegando a la mansión lloró. Lloró tanto como sus ojos le permitieron y sacó todo lo que se había guardado aquella semana. Sus padres no estaban con ella, Edward era el amor de su vida y se sentía más sola que nunca. Por lo menos tenía a una bola de pelo que cada que la veía corría hacia ella.

Y ahora, tendría cinco años para olvidarse de su hermano y para convertirse en la señorita que su tía y Edward querían que fuese.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Crepúsculo/Twilight no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Actualizando primer capítulo. Gracias a: isa Kathe, Katty A Cruz, janalez. Chicas, no se que días estaré actualizando pero será pronto, ya que ya tengo todo escrito y solo necesito editarlo. Pero tal vez, dentro de una semana. Probablemente el próximo miércoles. Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Mi url de tumblr: cecilpierce Son bienvenidas a seguirme. Publicare las fechas de actualización con el hashtag #MMHE **

* * *

**Mi Medio Hermano Edward**

**1.**

**Julio, 2013. Chicago, Illinois.**

Regresaba a Chicago. Después de cinco años, volvía a su natal Illinois para re-encontrarse con su familia y con sus amigos. Volvía hecha una mujer además de una diferente persona. Se había ido con simples catorce años de edad y regresaba con diecinueve a punto de cumplir veinte. Y ahora regresaba para verlo. A su Edward. A su hermano mayor y a su otra mitad. Durante cinco años de estudiar y de convertirse en una señorita, Isabella Swan volvía cambiada, siendo otra y sintiendo cosas nuevas.

**Ya no lo amaba.**

Ni siquiera lo pensaba como eso.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Simple. Llegó a darse cuenta que nunca había sido un amor verdadero. Que no le había visto como un novio o como algo por lo parecido, si no como a un príncipe encantador, un hermano mayor al que admiraba y apreciaba mucho. Y se dio cuenta que desperdició muchos años sufriendo por algo que no tenía cabida ni sentido. Y ahora que sabía que esas mariposas no estarían en su estómago al verlo, sabía que todo resultaría perfecto.

Estaba lista. Lista para verlo, para convivir con él, para hablarle como a un hermano. Como al hermano que siempre había tenido ahí a un lado de ella. Como al chico ocupado que aun así, se había hecho cargo de ella durante muchos años. Ese era Edward. Su hermano, su mejor amigo. Y lo extrañaba, Dios, lo extrañaba. Pocas veces había ido a visitarla. Quizá una vez por año. Hacía mucho que no lo veía. Lo recordaba muy vagamente, y todavía había una parte de él que no le quería ver por completo. **Y odiaba eso. **No quería tener que luchar contra sentimientos fantasmas cuando le viera. No quería sentirse de esa forma.

Había comenzado su carrera de administración en una universidad de Inglaterra y la continuaría en Illinois. Le quedaban dos años para terminar y después podría poner sus conocimientos en acción para liderar la empresa que por derecho legal, le correspondía.

Llegó al Aeropuerto O'Hare de Chicago, y fue directo a tomar su equipaje. Había mandado muchas cosas ya hacía días y seguro se encontrarían en la casa. Tomó su celular para marcar el número de Edward y salió del aeropuerto sin importarle el calor que estaba haciendo afuera. Amaba el calor, amaba la humedad y el sol en su piel.

― ¿Edward? –habló al escuchar que contestaban.

―Enana. –respondió el.

―Acabo de llegar, ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó.

―Justo detrás de ti. –le contestó riendo.

Bella frunció el ceño y se volteó abruptamente para chocar contra el cuerpo fornido y musculoso de Edward.

Abrió su boca mientras que se guardaba el celular en su bolsa y observaba a Edward detenidamente.

―De acuerdo, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano? –preguntó sonriendo.

Edward soltó una risa y le revolvió la cabellera.

¿Ese era su hermano? Es decir…se veía como uno de esos modelos de revista. Ella era una niña, nunca se había fijado en su físico. Se había enamorado de él, por la forma en que le trataba y por su actitud gentil y juguetona. Era como su príncipe de esas películas de Disney que su padre le compraba de pequeña.

―Edward Cullen en persona. –habló cortésmente. –Mucho gusto. –extendió su mano esperando a que ella la tomara.

Fue el turno de Bella de soltar una carcajada para después tomar la gran mano de Edward.

―Ven acá, tonta. –le jaló para abrazarla y cerró sus ojos al oler su cabello. –Te extrañé mucho.

Ella tragó en seco.

Basta, Bella. Basta.

―También yo.

―Vayamos a casa. –dijo separándose de ella.

Sintió la mano de Edward apoderarse de la suya y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sentía por el años atrás, era increíble como ahora simplemente era su hermano. No era su príncipe azul ni su amor platónico. Solo era su hermano. Nada más que ello. Que bien se sentía. Sin querer abalanzarse sobre él y besarle, sin querer tomar su mano todo el tiempo…era un alivio.

Edward había cambiado su auto y ahora tenía un Volvo precioso. Era plateado y muy elegante.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo todo? –preguntó el después de haber arrancado el lujoso auto. La miró de reojo y vio cómo se revolvió en el asiento queriendo tomar alguna posición que él no consiguió descifrar.

―Bien. –Dijo ella para quedarse quieta –Todo bien, excelente. Como nunca, –sonrió abiertamente quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. –no sabes que tan bien me hizo alejarme de todo.

Edward frunció el ceño un poco y trató de no hacerle caso al rudo comentario de su hermana.

–Tenías muchos problemas ¿o qué? –le preguntó el mezquinamente.

–No exactamente. –dijo ella notando el cambio en su voz.

– ¿Sabes todo lo que te extrañe? –le preguntó Edward respirando profundamente. – ¿Y dices que te hizo bien alejarte de todo? ¿Eso me incluye? –preguntó enojado.

_Si_

–Nunca dije tu nombre Edward. –dijo tranquilamente. –No te mencioné en ninguna ocasión.

–Te hice una pregunta. ¿Eso me incluye?

_Si_

–No.

El la miró durante unos segundos, y volteó su mirada rápidamente aun con el ceño fruncido.

–Más te vale. –le dijo enojado.

Pero que cambios de humor más drásticos, pensó. Podía ser la persona más amable del planeta para pasar a ser el hombre más corajudo y enojón de la vida.

–Hace unos segundos te mostraste tan cariñoso conmigo. –le dijo ella acomodándose en el asiento. – ¿Porque ese cambio de humor eh?

– ¡Tu! –le gritó el desesperado. –Diciendo que 'te hizo bien alejarte de todo' –imitó su voz haciendo que Bella riera.

El la observó recordando sus facciones al reír y recordando ese sonido tan bello.

–Tonto. Te extrañe. –volteó a verlo para revolverle la cabellera plateada. Él sonrió quedamente y tomó su mano izquierda para entrelazarla con la de ella.

Bella lo vio extraño y apretó su mano.

–También te extrañe. Nunca te debiste de ir Bella. –le dijo con un tono serio. –La casa se quedó tan sola. No sabía qué hacer. –dijo dando vuelta en una esquina. –Pensé en comprar algún gato o algo así, pero nunca lo hice.

Bella rió, y prendió la radio aun con su mano atrapada en la de Edward.

― ¿Berry ha llegado? –preguntó.

Edward asintió.

―Ese gato tuyo no hace nada más que maullar todo el día. –dijo fingiendo molestia.

―Sé que te la has pasado jugando con él, Edward. –le dijo riendo. –No me lo tienes que esconder.

El enojado, quitó su mano de la de ella y la puso en el volante. Bella empezó a reír.

―No sé de qué me hablas. –dijo viendo directamente la calle.

―Aja.

El lanzó un suspiro exagerado.

Después de llegar y estacionar el auto en la cochera, entraron a la casa y Bella notó como todo seguía igual. No se había cambiado o movido nada.

Sonrió.

Edward entró tras de ella y notó como Bella ya no era su pequeña hermanita. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Bella ya no era una niña chiquita y no era para nada inocente.

–Subiré a mi cuarto Edward. –le dijo tomando su bolsa de mano. –Estoy cansadísima. Te quiero mucho. –se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El la observo alejarse de y vio cómo su cuerpo ya no era el mismo. Esa no era su Bella, no era su pequeña hermana. No era tan hiperactiva como antes y tenía un semblante tranquilo y pasivo en su rostro. Se había vuelto alta y se le habían hecho unas curvas interminables, Edward no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su hermana hubiese perdido ya toda la inocencia que él creía ella poseía.

–De acuerdo, –tragó en seco y se limitó a ver como Bella movía su hermoso trasero de lado a lado al momento que subía las grandes escaleras de mármol –si necesitas algo me buscas. –le dijo volteando su mirada bruscamente y haciéndose miles de ideas en la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si ella ya no era virgen y algún sucio animal le había quitado la inocencia? ¿Qué tal si había probado algún tipo de droga y la habían violado? Qué tal si…las peores cosas se acumulaban en su cabeza dejándolo totalmente asustado.

No, nunca. Él tenía que preguntarle y salir de dudas. Ella era Bella, nunca haría algo así. Era su pequeña Bella, una dulce e hiperactiva niña a la cual amaba más que a su vida.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente después de estar en la cocina durante una media hora, pensando cosas terribles. Entró al cuarto de Bella sin tocar y la encontró dormida en su cama de siempre. Con un semblante tranquilo y una respiración pausada vio cómo se revolvió en la cama al momento en el que el cerraba la puerta tras de él. Sin querer posó su mirada en el ya desarrollado cuerpo de su hermana.

¿Qué le había pasado a su pequeña hermana? ¿Acaso la había poseído algún tipo de demonio–mujer sexual?

Llevaba puesto un mini short blanco y una blusa de tirantes medio transparente que dejaba que el viera todo. No brassier, no nada. ¡Pero qué demonios hacia ahí! Viéndola ahí semidesnuda, ¿pero qué rayos le ocurría?

Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que ideas locas cruzaran su cabeza; ella era su hermana pequeña.

Se acercó lentamente a su cama y quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Bella. Era perfecta. Era lo que cualquier hombre quisiera. Su rostro, sus facciones, su cuerpo, su todo. Su cabello…su nariz…sus labios. Esos grandes labios que hicieron que Edward pensara en más cosas inhumanas. Acercó su gran rostro al pequeño de ella e inhaló el aroma de Bella. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, se separó de ella para salir de ahí. No era correcto.

No es correcto, Edward.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero todavía se encontraba demasiado cansada. Le dolían los ojos y había tenido sueños raros. No le gustaba nada la idea de levantarse de su suave y rica cama, en la cual no había dormido en años, literal. Se sentía tan apegada a su hogar que la idea de estar ahí, le causaba nostalgia y ganas de llorar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver como la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Supuso que eran algo así como las doce de la noche, pero no quiso averiguarlo.

Soltó unas malas palabras, sintiéndose libre de ya no estar en Inglaterra, y sabiendo que podría comportarse como se le viniera en gana.

–Pensé que las niñas bonitas y educadas como tú no decían ese tipo de cosas.

Un respingón se apoderó de su cuerpo y aunque no podía ver a su hermano, sabía que una arrogante sonrisa adornaba su rostro al hablar.

–Que haces aquí…–habló ella con la voz pastosa.

–Llevas dormida más de diez horas Bella. –explicó en un tono preocupado. –Es natural que me encuentre preocupado, ¿no lo crees?

Bella vio como los ojos dorados de su hermano brillaron en la oscuridad.

–Fue un viaje largo y pesado. –bostezó perezosamente. –De todas formas…–se talló un ojo y se dejó caer en su blanda y cómoda cama estrepitosamente. – ¿Qué hora es?

–Es la una de la mañana. –hizo una pausa y después se paró del sofá que Bella tenía en su pequeña salita. – ¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó yendo hacia ella.

–La verdad sí. Muero de hambre. –volvió a bostezar sintiéndose extremadamente cansada y sin querer levantarse.

Edward prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche de su hermana y vio cómo se revolvió salvajemente en su cama ocultándose bajo sus sabanas.

Escucho la tan perfecta risa de Edward y no pudo evitar sonreír bajo sus sabanas.

–Vamos, levántate. –movió las sabanas tratando de encontrarla. –Vamos Bella, levántate y te hago algo de comer.

Bella rió y se revolvió entre las sabanas después de dejar salir su cabeza.

– ¿Qué me harás de comer? –pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, recordando como solía comportándose con su hermano.

Él le sonrió.

–Lo que quieras. –le guiñó un ojo.

–Bueno, entonces ¡vamos! –se levantó de su cama viendo como Edward la observaba de pies a cabeza. –Mirar es gratis. –le dijo ella entre risas.

El muchacho de cabellos cobres desvió su mirada rápidamente para regañarse interiormente.

–No estaba viendo nada. –dijo con una voz indignada. –Te espero abajo. –salió del cuarto susurrando malas palabras y de mala gana mientras escuchaba como Bella reía por aquello.

Su hermano no había cambiado en nada y le agradaba saber que fuera así. Se pondría algo más cubierto, porque con aquella pequeña pijama le había dado un poco de frio y además, ahora no se sentía cómoda estando así delante de su hermano, sobre todo de la forma en la que le había mirado. Años atrás le hubiera agradado, pero ahora le incomodaba y se sentía acosada.

De nuevo se sintió mentalmente tranquila y en paz consigo misma por el hecho de que sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia él, se habían acabado.

Busco un pantalón de pijama en sus cajones, que al parecer se encontraban intactos, y una blusa vieja de manga larga. Bostezó una vez más antes de salir de su habitación para escuchar un poco de ruido abajo y alcanzo a ver las luces de la cocina prendidas. Bajó las grandes escaleras, que recordó eran mucho más grandes cuando era pequeña y se dispuso a entrar a la gran y bonita cocina que se veía un poco diferente a como la había visto por última vez.

– ¿Has hecho remodelaciones Edward Cullen? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, y fingiendo enojo. – ¿Sin mi opinión? –el joven rió abiertamente mientras que la observaba de nuevo un poco para volver a desviar la mirada y abrir el refrigerador.

–Unas pocas. –se encogió de hombros.

La cocina que ella recordaba era colorida y ahora, tenía colores mates y oscuros. También había una gran ventana frente al fregadero que daba al jardín trasero, y a su alrededor unas bonitas cortinas blancas. Los gabinetes habían pasado de ser oscuros y opacos a un color caoba claro y muy elegante. Sin duda aquel refrigerador ya no era el mismo y Edward lo había reemplazado por uno de acero, grande y con muchos compartimientos. Los azulejos del piso, seguían siendo los mismos. De un color beige y muy grandes. Y las paredes habían sido pintadas de un color más claro combinando así con los azulejos.

De pronto sintió que no era su casa y una expresión de nostalgia lleno su rostro.

Se sentó rápidamente en el desayunador dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

– ¿Tienes mucho sueño? –preguntó su hermano.

–Un poco. –le dijo aun con su cabeza entre sus brazos.

– ¿Quieres regresar a dormir?

Ella negó y gruño un poco haciéndolo reír.

―Dame de comer. –ordenó.

―Claro que sí. –respondió en un tono militar.

Mientras tanto, ella se paró para revisar los gabinetes para ver que había de comer.

– ¿Cómo vas con el negocio? –se volvió a sentar en la silla del desayunador con una caja de galletas en sus manos.

–Todo va perfecto. –le guiñó un ojo al ir al refrigerador de nuevo. –De hecho, he estado pensando en tus acciones. –ella lo miró. –No es necesario que trabajes Bella.

–Pero yo quiero hacerlo. –abrió la caja de galletas de chocolate y tomo una.

–Pero, no hay necesidad de que trabajes. A mí no me molesta hacerlo. Y nos puedo mantener a los dos.

Ella rió suavemente.

―Pero no por nada me fui del país. No por nada entre a esa universidad. –se encogió de hombros. –además, necesito trabajar.

– ¿Para qué Bella? –la miró un poco molesto.

–Por muchas cosas Edward. Terco. –rodó sus ojos.

– ¿Por ejemplo? –se volteó para verla y dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en la estufa.

–No lo sé…–pensó un poco. – ¿Qué tal si…mueres? –toco madera después de haber dicho eso. Vio a Edward rodar sus ojos, con el ceño levemente fruncido para después darse vuelta y continuar con lo que estaba preparando.

–No moriré tonta.

–Bueno, que tal si…no sé. –se tomó un mechón de cabello para jugar con él. –Pueden pasar infinidad de cosas. –se le pasó por la cabeza una plática que ella y su tía habían tenido acerca de Edward encontrando esposa. –Lo tengo, –se aclaró la garganta un poquito. – ¿qué tal si te casas? –le vio ponerse tenso ya que su espalda hizo un movimiento raro para después quedarse quieta. Mas sin embargo no dijo nada y espero a que ella continuase. –Me tendría que ir de la casa, o tú te tendrías que ir y yo tendría que trabajar.

– ¿Irte? –vio como cogió fuertemente la espátula que tenía en su mano y como su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más. – ¿Y a dónde demonios pretendes irte Bella? –le habló groseramente. – ¿Quién crees que eres? –le preguntó molesto. – ¿Cuántos años piensas que tienes Bella? –su voz se apagó al decir Bella y se dio cuenta que ella no era una niña.

–Diecinueve. –lo miró serio y una mueca de confusión se apoderó del rostro de Edward.

–Demonios Isabella…–susurró unas malas palabras antes de regresar a cocinar. –No te irás a ninguna parte.

–Solo he dicho, si eso pasa. –se encogió de hombros haciendo caso omiso a aquella rabieta que su hermano había hecho.

–No me importa si pasa.

–A mí sí. –se paró de nuevo para dirigirse al gabinete y dejar la caja con galletas que había tomado. –No voy a estar en esta casa junto contigo y tu esposa.

– ¡No hay ninguna esposa! –le gritó molesto. – ¡Y deja de hablar de eso Bella, me pones de nervios! –agitó la espátula conforme hablaba.

– ¡Pues no necesitas gritarme! –levantó su brazos hablando en otro idioma mientras que Edward se le quedaba viendo confundido. –Idiota. –terminó por decir.

Salió de la cocina molesta, y se dirigió a la sala. Había cambios por aquí y por allá, nada grandes. Los mismos muebles, diferentes cortinas, el mismo piano de cola y aquella hermosa ventana, con una puerta corrediza que daba a la alberca. Se dejó caer en un sofá y se recostó. Era increíble como su hermano podía ser tan cabezota. Un momento hablaba bien y al otro se volvía loco gritándole. Se puso un cojín en la cara y lo dejo ahí, desesperada y realmente molesta. No quería verlo. No sabía que hablar de aquel tema se iba a convertir en una gran revolución.

Edward se quedó confundido en la cocina para verla caminar molestamente fuera de ella. Le recorrió el cuerpo para después maldecirse. Terminó de preparar la comida de Bella y salió en busca de ella. No la vio, y buscó en los cuartos próximos a la cocina. Un baño, el despacho de su padre, el comedor y la sala. Ahí estaba. Acostada en el mueble grande. Con un cojín azul en su rostro. La gran sala la hacía ver pequeña y observó como con sus manos le pegaban levemente a sus piernas.

Se sentó junto a ella atrayéndola.

–No quiero que te vayas de aquí. –le dijo quedamente.

–Algún día lo tendré que hacer. –contestó ella mientras se acorrucaba contra su pecho.

–No quiero pensar en ello ahora.

– ¿Y si yo me caso y me voy lejos? –preguntó esperando que su hermano no explotara.

Gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó una maldición.

–Tienes diecinueve años. –le dijo molesto. –No tienes edad para esas cosas.

Ella rió un poco.

–Bueno si, además quiero terminar la carrera primero. –jugó con su pecho, haciendo círculos con sus dedos.

–Bien dicho pequeña. –olió su cabello y recordó tantas cosas. Su esencia seguía siendo la misma y aquel cabello caoba había crecido increíblemente y estaba lleno de grandes y suaves ondas.

La sala estaba oscura y ellos se encontraban solos. Hacia un poco de frio y Bella tenía hambre. Edward no se quería separar de ella. Era su pequeña hermana menor y la extrañaba tanto. La quería tanto, era su tesoro. Hacía mucho que no la tenía con él, y cinco años habían sido una completa eternidad.

–Vamos a comer. –dijo ella separándose de él. –enserio que tengo hambre. –él le sonrió.

–Vamos. –la observó pararse y revolverse un poco el cabello ondulado para que una esencia olor lila desprendiera de este. El cabello ya le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo único que él quería era olerlo.

Ingresaron a la cocina para empezar a comer y se dispusieron a hablar de esto y de aquello. Se olvidaron rápido de aquel disgusto y rieron por anécdotas. Se contaron que había de nuevo, y como los años habían pasado rápidos y a la vez lentos. Tocaron temas de esto y de aquello, y Bella decidió que el sueño y la pereza no habían abandonado su cuerpo y después de haber platicado por horas, durmió de nuevo. Habían dado las cinco de la mañana cuando ambos decidieron dormir.

Edward subió a su recamara, sintiéndose otro. Y sin duda alguna, sintiendo a su hermana otra. Bella ya no tenía catorce. Ya no era su princesa. Era una mujer, hecha y derecha, y le molestó. No pensó mucho en ello, pero era cierto que a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando platicaban, la palabra Bella y chicos se le habían cruzado por la mente, haciéndole hervir la sangre.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Crepúsculo/Twilight no me pertenece.

**Gracias a: Sachys, Katty A Cruz, Samantha, janalez, Rose Cullen Manson, medeas16, isa Kathe. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, besos!**

* * *

**2.**

–No Tanya, no puedo salir hoy. –apretó el móvil con su mano, escuchando como esa mujer hablaba como cotorro. –No Tanya, entiende. Mi hermana acaba de regresar del extranjero. Hace años que no la veo. –roló sus ojos ansioso. –Si Tanya, Bella. Mi hermanita. Ahora te tengo que cortar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Colgó el celular desesperado. ¡Como molestaba esa mujer! Escucho la melodiosa risa de su pequeña y volteo para topársela ahí parada. Llevaba puestos unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de manga tres cuartos blanca que dejaba ver parte de su brazo y hombro derecho. Su cabello se encontraba suelto. Aquel cabello chocolate que había crecido bastante, y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Era tan hermoso. Ondulado. Sedoso.

–Ah, con que hablando con la novia. –dijo divertida acercándose a él. Entró a su recamara dando pequeño pasitos.

–No, no. –negó rápidamente sin saber por qué.

Ella rió de nuevo.

– ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –preguntó sonriendo.

–A donde mi princesa quiera ir. –respondió terminando de arreglarse un poco la camisa. Le lanzó una mirada tierna.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y entró a la habitación para sentarse en la cama de su hermano.

–Hay que platicar de muchas cosas. –le dijo ella recostándose de espalda a la suave cama. –Extrañaba tu olor. –dijo ella sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

El la observó. Le recorrió las piernas. Con aquellas botas vaqueras, se veía endemoniadamente bien. Era toda una mujer. La pequeña Bella, se había esfumado.

–Bella. –le llamó él. Ella abrió sus ojos sonriendo un poco. – ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? –preguntó sin darse cuenta de hacerlo. Él ni siquiera la miraba. Se encontraba con su mirada fija en el suelo. Haciéndose esa pregunta, una y otra vez. La que no le había dejado dormir.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tenue. Una que apenas se alcanzó a ver y se paró rápidamente de la cama. Le tomó el mentón, obligándolo a verla. Y después, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

–Aquí estoy, tonto. No me he ido a ninguna parte. –le miró con ojos de profunda ternura, sintiéndose la hermana mayor y sintiendo una necesidad enorme de atenderle y mimarlo. – ¿Qué tal si mejor yo te saco a pasear? –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió abiertamente.

El negó levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No. Hace años que no te veo. Déjame consentirte. –escuchó su risa.

–Vale. Pero después me toca a mí, eh. –volvió a guiñar su bonito ojo y vio como sus grandes y tupidas pestañas se iban de abajo para arriba. –Te amo. –le plantó un gran beso en la frente y salió de la recamara de su hermano, dejándolo un poco aturdido por aquello.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Sintió mucho más que cariño al escucharla decir, Te amo y al sentir ese beso. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y después se lo jaló un poco. Desesperado y con una gran impotencia que de un momento a otro se había formado en su pecho, caminó en círculos sintiéndose asfixiado y claustrofóbico. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Era tan ¡estúpido! ¡Absurdo! Se sentía patético. Aquello…era ilógico. No podía…y no debía.

Camino de un lado a otro, viendo el suelo. Pensando en cosas que su cabeza ni siquiera comprendía. Teniendo miles de ideas, suposiciones y pensamientos tontos, indeseados y prohibidos. Pero ella…le había dicho que le amaba. ¿Estaría enamorada del? ¡NO! ¡Pero qué idea tan más, ESTUPIDA! ¿Por qué se le ocurría esa barbaridad? Se revolvió y cabello, y se lo volvió a revolver. Llegó un punto en el cual se sintió un completo enfermo. Se sentó el borde de su cama y respiró fuertemente. Quiso gritar, pero Bella le escucharía.

Su pequeña hermanita…la cual no era pequeña, pero seguía siendo su hermanita. La tierna y endemoniadamente buena de su hermana. Genial. Ahora la veía de esa forma. Que estupidez. Enserio. No podía salir con ella a ninguna parte. ¡Se volvería loco! Enfermo. Estaba enfermo. Necesitaba ver a un psicólogo, ver a algún amigo. ¡Algo! Se terminó de vestir, tomó su celular, las llaves de su auto y se apresuró a salir de su habitación sin que Bella le viera, porque le cuestionaría a donde iría.

Bajó las escaleras apresurado. Tal vez si no se fijaba y caminaba rápido, Bella simplemente no se le cruzaría en el camino. Salió rápidamente de la casa sin que Bella le interceptara y se subió a su auto. Cargado de malos pensamientos, decidió visitar a su mejor amigo. Emmett seguro estaría con alguna mujer en casa, porque era temprano y seguirían echados en cama, pero no le daba de otra. Esos pensamientos lo estaban matando. Tomó las intersecciones en donde había menos gente y semáforos y pisó el acelerador hasta que divisó la bonita casa de su amigo y se estacionó como loco frente a ella.

Ya estando delante de la puerta, timbró y tocó como loco. Como si le vinieran persiguiendo.

El día era demasiado agradable y él lo sentía seco, abrumador y bochornoso. O tal vez, solo era él y el sentimiento tan asfixiador que llevaba en el pecho y le subía por la garganta, dejándolo con una sensación de atranco.

Escuchó la atolondrada voz de Emmett desde dentro para después escuchar como la puerta era abierta lentamente.

Después vio a su amigo en un pantalón de pijama y con el torso descubierto. Le sonrió e Edward roló sus ojos desesperado.

– ¡Edward! Viejo. –dijo el joven de orbes cafés. – ¿Cómo has estado? –le sonrió de nuevo y vio el ceño fruncido de Edward. Entró a la casa de mala gana y Emmett suspiró, para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. –Yo también me encuentro bien, Edward. Gracias por preguntar. –vio a su amigo caminar de un lado para otro.

–Emmett. –habló el haciendo que su amigo mostrara una mueca de confusión. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y le miró sin saber de dónde había provenido ese tono de voz tan raro. –Estoy desesperado. –le vio revolverse el cabello de un lado para otro lo más que pudo y jalarlo un poco.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? –Emmett se preocupó un poco. Nunca veía a su amigo así.

–Bella regresó. –soltó para dejarse caer sobre el segundo escalón de las escaleras de la casa.

Aquella casa era hermosa. Grande, espaciosa y muy iluminada. Emmett vivía solo, ya que sus padres eran ricos y él había tomado las riendas del negocio de su padre, abriéndole puertas por aquí y por allá. Y tenía negociosos de todo tipo, y era socio de varios más. No se conformaba con un solo empleo aburrido. Y le gustaba el ajetreo en el trabajo, tanto como le gustaban las mujeres.

– ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Emmett. – ¿Y cómo se encuentra la mocosa? –dijo sonriendo un poco. Se recargó en la pared de al lado de la cocina y estudio el rostro afligido de su mejor amigo.

–Ese es el problema, Emmett. –habló frustrado. Vio a Emmett, que sostenía una mirada fija en él y seria. –Ya no es una mocosa.

Emmett cayó en cuenta.

Abrió su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, haciéndolo ver tan niño.

– ¿Tan buena esta? –preguntó Emmett sin bromear.

Edward le dirigió una mirada dura, queriendo golpearle.

–Cállate. –se levantó de golpe del escalón y caminó de nuevo de un lado para otro. –Necesito hablar, Emmett. Sin que te rías, o me juzgues. Necesito sacarlo, ya no se hacer.

Emmett comprendió. Y bueno, era su mejor amigo. Tenía que hacerle una excepción a sus bromas.

–Vamos a la cocina. –dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina. Escuchó los pasos de Edward tras de él. –Cuéntame todo. –habló cuando se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador y Edward le imitó.

El chico de cabellos cobres respiró profundamente y su mirada era pesada y con un deje de tristeza.

–Emmett…ella…es hermosa. –no quiso ver la cara de su amigo, y decidió mantenerla en el desayunador. –Enserio lo es.

Emmett suspiró lentamente. Comprendía todo a la perfección.

–Siempre ha sido bonita. –le respondió.

Edward lo observó.

–No es bonita Emmett. –negó levemente. –Esta preciosa. –negó levemente con su cabeza. – ¡Carajo! –gritó para que Emmett se le quedara viendo seriamente.

–No sé por qué estas así. –dijo Emmett despreocupadamente. Se encogió de hombros un poco. –La chica ni siquiera lleva tu sangre.

Edward lo vio un poco vacío y su boca se abrió un poco, pero no dijo nada. Su amigo tenía razón; Bella no llevaba su sangre. Era algo así como su hermanastra. Pero siempre se habían llamado medios hermanos, y hermanos. ¡Eran hermanos, por el amor de Dios!

–Tu sabes que Bella es como mi hermana, Emmett…yo la crie.

–Entre si son peras o manzanas… ¿Cuál es la maldita regla que te impide sentir lo que sea? –le dijo Emmett despreocupado. Enserio que él no le veía el problema. – ¿Es lujuria o amor?

Edward le vio vacilante y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Amarga.

–No lo sé. No lo sé. –repitió más para el que para su amigo. –Ella, simplemente…me hace algo…la veo y la escucho y…su olor. –suspiró. –Esta cambiada. –dijo simplemente.

Emmett lo escuchó. Serio. Sin reír. Comprendía como se sentía su amigo con solo verle el rostro. Estaba hecho un lío.

–Es normal. La chica creció. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Veinte? –Edward negó.

–Diecinueve. Va a cumplir veinte. –recargó sus codos en el desayunador y escondió el rostro en sus manos. – ¿Qué hago?

Emmett sería un mujeriego, un bebedor, fumador, enviciado, degenerado, pervertido y un grosero...pero era demasiado sabio. Y tenía un sexto sentido así como el de las mujeres. El chico era observador por naturaleza, y se daba cuenta de las cosas que muchas personas no. No era que fuese fijado, simplemente se daba cuenta de las cosas fácil.

–Y no te estoy preguntando qué harías tu…–le dijo rolando sus ojos.

Emmett rió un poco.

–Entonces así no vale. –se encogió de hombros. Edward lo vio serio. –Bueno, bueno. Escucha. Y no te quejes o me reclames nada. Solo escucha lo que yo pienso. –Emmett se levantó y camino hacia el refrigerador buscando algo, pero no encontró nada de su agrado. Sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo puso a Edward enfrente. –La chica es hermosa…como tú dices. –Edward asintió levemente. –Y tú eres hombre…tienes un pene entre las piernas que tarde o temprano te va a hacer perder el control. –Edward puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que se despeinaba el cabello lentamente. –Y ella no es tu hermana. –le dijo serio. –Es la hija de la esposa de tu padre. Y sé que estas sintiendo, lo que sea que estés sintiendo, porque tu cabeza sabe que tú y ella no son hermanos. Es todo. –se encogió de hombros y su rostro era uno demasiado calmado. Nada que ver con el de él que se moría de la desesperación. –No le veo el problema a que sientas lo que sea, Edward.

–Sabes que es un problema, Emmett. –le contestó Edward. –Es un problema, porque por Dios…yo la crie, Emmett. Es…como mi hija.

Emmett cerró sus ojos y negó.

–Ni es tu hermana, y mucho menos tu hija. –le dijo regañándolo. –Deja de hacerte ideas estúpidas en esa cabeza tan loca que tienes, y acepta lo que sea que estés sintiendo. Y cuando estés seguro, puedes conquistarla.

Edward soltó una risa amarga.

–Esto es ridículo, Emmett. Es tan estúpido.

–No lo es, Edward. Dale un poco más de tiempo al asunto. Ella acaba de regresar. No te apresures…–Emmett caminó de aquí para allá esculcando su lacena. –Seguro porque esta buenísima, se te calentó la cabeza. Pero es todo.

–Cállate, Emmett. –dijo enojado. –No digas tonterías.

–Cuando la vea, veremos si son tonterías o no…–dijo Emmett en un tono sucio.

Edward gruñó.

–Me voy. –dijo el parándose. Se tomó el agua de dos tragos y caminó hacia la puerta. Sintió los pasos de Emmett tras de él. Se volteó lentamente para topárselo. –Gracias. –le dijo seco y su mirada se desvío.

Emmett sonrió torcidamente.

–Para eso somos los amigos. –le guiñó su bonito ojo y se dirigió a la puerta junto con él.

– ¿Emmett? –una voz femenina y un tanto chillona se escuchó. Los dos voltearon para toparse a una pelirroja un tanto despeinada y con una camisa de Emmett que le llegaba a mitad de la pierna. Su piel era blanca.

–Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras solo…–le dijo Edward, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Emmett sonrió, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

–No puedo vivir sin ellas. –contesto él.

– ¿Por qué no se me hace raro? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa vaga.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

–Enseguida voy cariño. –le contesto Emmett a la chica. Ella le sonrió y subió las escaleras.

–Estamos en contacto. –le dijo Edward a la vez que Emmett abría la puerta.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió.

–No te pases de caliente. –le dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo y soltando una gran carcajada. Edward le vio de mala gana y salió dando zancadas de la casa de su amigo.

Ya estando en su auto, y manejando por las calles…las palabras de Emmett, comenzaron a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. De una manera, un tanto enferma, su amigo tenía razón. No eran hermanos. Y tal vez, también era cierto que era demasiado apresurado para que el empezara a sentir lo que fuese, si ni siquiera había vivido con la Bella nueva. Tal vez, vivir con ella a diario le hacía falta. Para agarrarle cariño como a una hermana, y dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado. Sí. Eso era. Vivir con ella. Seguramente, la nueva Bella era aburrida y no llevaba toda la gran hiperactividad que de pequeña tenia. Quizás eso le calmaría la calentura que le daba al verla. Por el momento era calentura. Estaba consciente de eso. Y estaba enojado. Molesto. Irritado. Cabreado. Se sentía como un total enfermo. Como un depravado sexual. Pero… ¿Estaba seguro de eso? ¿Estaba seguro que siquiera sentía eso al verla, o solo era una falsa alarma? Tenía que averiguarlo, para salir de dudas y darle un respiro a su retorcida mente.

Llegó a la casa y estacionó el auto en la cochera. Se bajó y abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina. No había nadie. Se sintió de pronto aliviado y caminó para poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina que daba a la estancia. Y escuchó la voz de Bella. Se acercó un poco más siguiendo la voz. Estaba en la sala. Se asomó un poco, para verla acostada boca abajo con las piernas levantadas y el pequeño short que rato atrás le había visto. Sus piernas eran increíblemente grandes y… ¡Carajo! Ahí estaban esos putos pensamientos enfermos. La chica se encontraba hablando por celular.

Y sí; decidió espiar. Seguro hablaba con una de sus amigas.

–No Alice. –habló la peli negra. –No creo salir hoy, porque creo que saldré con Edward. –él le escucho y sonrió un poco. No podía ver su rostro, pero si su cuerpo…y bueno... –No lo sé. De hecho, se fue hace rato y ni siquiera me dijo nada. –sus piernas se abrieron y cerraron un poco – ¡Alice! Es mi hermano, por Dios. –le escuchó decir. –Deja de decir tonterías. –el alzó una oreja para escuchar mejor. –Era una puberta Alice. –ella se dio media vuelta para acabar boca arriba. ¿De qué hablaban? –Era como mi príncipe azul, ya te he dicho que eso ha terminado. Supéralo, Alice. –le escuchó decir aquello con un tono pesado y aburrido en la voz. ¿Quién demonios era su príncipe azul? ¡De que carajos hablaba con Alice! –De acuerdo, saldremos entre semana. Te amo. –rió un poco. –Sí, cuando quieras vienes y le echas un ojo. –rió un poco más y colgó el celular.

– ¿A quién le van a venir a echar un ojo? –preguntó Edward entrando con una sonrisa al cuarto.

Ella lo vio un poco sorprendida.

– ¿Acabas de llegar? –pregunto ocultando un poco de nerviosismo. Casi nada.

El asintió, mintiendo.

–Así es. Tuve que salir, porque a Emmett se le presentó una emergencia y me pidió ayuda. –en realidad el de la emergencia era él, pero Bella no debía saber de aquello.

Ella movió sus ojos de un lado para otro.

–Emmett…Emmett…mmm –no se acordaba mucho de los amigos de Edward. Solo de Jacob. Y él ni siquiera era un amigo, era más bien su enemigo. – ¡Ah! –dijo acordándose. –El libidinoso, ¿cierto?

Edward rió un poco a la vez que asentía. Bella se acomodó en el sofá y dejo que Edward se sentara a un lado de ella.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? –preguntó él amablemente.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

–Vamos a…un lugar donde podamos platicar. –terminó por decir. Se paró y se puso enfrente de él. –Deja me arreglo y bajo. ¿Sí? –el la recorrió con la mirada.

–Así te ves bien. –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y se encogió de hombros para desviar su mirada de aquel cuerpazo.

Ella rió levemente.

–Solo porque eres mi hermano y me quieres. –le revolvió el cabello como a un perro. –En un momento bajo.

El asintió un poco sin verla a los ojos y sintió como salía de la sala. Se regañó y suspiró. Que castigo aquel.

Esperó abajo por algunos diez minutos y después vio a Bella entrar a la sala.

Con los mismos shorts, una blusa de tirantes escotada, un chaleco que le quedaba holgado y las botas vaqueras de hace rato. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto, y extremadamente sensual. Parecía algo así como una chica tribal, o algo por el estilo. Él no sabía mucho de moda, pero la chica dejaba ver demasiada piel y eso no le agrado.

–Sube y cámbiate esas ropas, Bella. Estás toda despechugada. –le dijo enojado. Bella soltó una carcajada.

–Estoy bien. No me trates como a una niñita, eh.

El roló sus ojos.

–De acuerdo, si prefieres quedarte a platicar en la casa, no tengo problema con ello. –le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella también frunció el suyo. Gruño unas cosas que el no alcanzo a oír y salió de la sala dando pasos fuertes.

El suspiró un poco.

Ella bajó después de algunos minutos.

– ¿Feliz? –dijo después de pararse frente a él. Llevaba puesto lo mismo, excepto por la blusa. Llevaba una beige ladeada.

El la vio de arriba abajo.

– ¿Qué no tienes vaqueros? ¿Largos?

Ella gruñó.

– ¡Hace calor, Edward! –le gritó ella. –Estamos en verano.

El rodó sus ojos molesto.

–Lo que sea, vámonos.

¡Por Dios! Se le había olvidado lo gruñón e irritante que su hermano podía llegar a ser. Era una completa molestia cuando se ponía en ese plan. A gruñir, lanzar maldiciones y decir "Bah, lo que sea." Lo siguió de mala gana. Subieron al auto de Edward y el manejó por varios minutos.

Un café, pensó Bella cuando Edward había aparcado frente a uno.

Salió del automóvil atrayendo las miradas de cuantas personas. Después de todo, la chica había cambiado demasiado. Edward vio como un chico le recorría las piernas y se acercó rápidamente a ella, para tomarle la mano y dirigirle una mirada de 'piérdete imbécil' al chico que embobado seguía queriendo ver las largas piernas de su hermana. Bella rió un poco.

– ¿Somos novios? –preguntó divertida, apretándole la mano.

Él sonrió vagamente.

–Claro, porque no. –se encogió de hombros mientras le pasaba a Bella un brazo por los hombros y la hacía reír.

Entraron al local, e Edward distinguió a un viejo amigo sentado en una de las mesas y caminaron hacia él. Era un chico flaco y menudo. De buen parecer y cabello negro y largo. Él les sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡Edward! ¿Cuánto tiempo? –habló con una voz gutural para dejar su café a un lado y un periódico y pararse a saludarles. Después sintió la mirada del hombre en ella. – ¿Tanya? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo a Edward. Bella sonrió abiertamente.

–Sí, soy Tanya. Mucho gusto. –le sonrió para extenderle una mano al gran hombre que le sacaba algunas dos cabezas. Al igual que Edward.

El hombre sonrió aceptando la mano de Bella. Edward tenía un rostro confundido y se quedó serio observando la escena.

–Aro Volturi. –se presentó él. –Mi amigo me ha contado muchas cosas de ti. –dijo riendo un poco.

Ella rió igual.

–Espero que todas buenas. –le guiñó un ojo al chico para hacerlo sonreír pícaramente.

Edward interrumpió.

–Estaremos por aquí, Aro. –dijo Edward, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto seria. El asintió sonriendo todavía y Bella los miro divertidos a los dos.

Con que la tal Tanya era novia de su hermano… ¿Qué esa chica no era novia de su hermano cuando él estaba en la escuela preparatoria? ¡Oh por Dios! No podía creer que su cerebro se había hecho tan lento con el tiempo. Tanya era la zorra que siempre se le trepaba a Edward. La que andaba para todos lados con él. Y bueno, él la amaba. Nunca le cayó bien. Siempre fue demasiado exuberante. Con su cuerpo lleno de bolas. ¡Parecía una maldita chica operada! ¡Enserio! Siempre pensó que en realidad estaba operada y era algo así como asquerosa. Iak. Se quitó la mala imagen de su cabeza, y siguió a Edward.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos. El lugar era bonito. Rustico. Del mismo tamaño del bar y con diseños en café por todo este. Se dedicó a tomar un pequeño menú que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

– ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó Edward viéndole.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Lo que tú pidas, está bien. –le sonrió levemente.

Edward pidió dos cafés late y se dispuso a observar a Bella.

– ¿Sigues con Tanya? –preguntó de repente su hermana. El la observó.

Y suspiró.

–Algo así. –se encogió de hombros queriéndole restar importancia a aquello pero tendría que hablarlo con Bella algún día.

– ¿Qué significa 'algo así'? –imitó su voz, haciendo que Edward sonriera.

–Hemos estado…discutiendo. –no quería hablar de aquello, porque quería que su pequeña le contara todo sobre Europa. –Pero podemos hablar de eso cualquier día. –dijo. –Cuéntame cómo te fue.

Bella sonrió, no muy convencida de aquello. Pero decidió no insistirle.

–Las escuelas son preciosas. –se recargó un tanto en su asiento, y Edward observaba cada milímetro de su rostro. Estudiando sus facciones, sus movimiento faciales y le logró notar un leve acento.

– ¿Y ese acento? –preguntó divertido. – ¿Qué? ¿Dejaste de hablar tu idioma y se te olvidó?

Notó un leve sonrojo en Bella.

–No. Y no tengo ningún acento. –dijo orgullosa.

Edward rió.

–Si lo tienes. Solo que tú no lo notas.

Ella gruñó.

–Lo que sea. –roló sus ojos molesta.

Él sonrió un poco. Su Bella no se había desaparecido del todo. Pero sin duda, había cambiado.

–Esta diferente, ¿sabes? –habló él examinando su rostro. –Toda tú…no sé.

Ella entrecerró un poco el ceño. Confundida.

–Ya no tengo catorce, Edward. –explicó. –Claro que estoy diferente. No esperabas que me comportara y luciera así, para toda la vida. ¿O sí?

El la vio serio.

–Hubiese sido mejor. –habló con voz ronca.

El rostro de Bella dibujo una mueca molesta.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Porque los hombres te comen viva con la mirada. No me gusta. –el ceño de su hermano se frunció un poco y su mirada se desvió hacia el mostrador de pasteles de aquella bonita cafetería.

Ella sonrió.

–No seas exagerado. –se acomodó un poco en la silla. –Nadie me come viva. –su voz sonó demasiado ligera. –Pero, eso no importa…cuéntame que hiciste en todo este tiempo. –vio la mirada de su hermano volverse a posar en ella y le observó las facciones tan masculinas que tenía. –Tú también estás cambiado. –sonrió.

– ¡Bah! –exclamó el, haciendo que Bella soltara una risilla. –Sigo siendo el mismo.

El día afuera estaba perfecto. Caliente, pero bonito. El café estaba fresco y el ambiente que había ahí dentro, era muy placentero. Había varias parejas, grupos de jovencitas y señores bigotones tomando café y leyendo periódicos.

–No. –dijo. –Has cambiado. Estás más guapo. –le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. El rió un poco y sintió que con su propia saliva se ahogaba. – ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! –exclamó contenta.

Él sonrió. Y negó levemente con la cabeza. La mesera llego con los dos cafés, y se retiró.

Bella le dio un sorbo al suyo.

–Está rico. –le dijo sonriendo. –Pero cuantas novias podrían ser…–se preguntó para ella misma. –Dejemos la palabra novias a un lado, ¿Cuántas mujeres?

El negó divertido.

– ¿De cuándo acá volviste tan descarada? –levantó una ceja perfecta.

–Siempre lo he sido. –se encogió de hombros. –Además, quiero que me cuentes. Suéltalo.

Él pensó un momento… ¿siempre había sido así? Se acordó de las muchas fiestas a las que la había llevado y como bailaba y tomaba con chicos que el terminaba machacando contra paredes. Pensándolo bien, si era un poco descarada.

–No muchas la verdad. –era verdad. –Solo unas cuantas…me concentré más en la empresa.

– ¿Ah sí? –dijo fingiendo asombro. Su voz era de burla. –Me sorprendes, Edward Cullen. Muy bien, muy bien. –guiñó de nuevo su ojo.

–Que chistosa. –le contestó el. – ¿Tu qué hiciste en Inglaterra? ¿Cómo está la tía Victoria? –quería saber todo de ella. No sabía casi nada y le resultaba extraño que no supiera la vida personal de su pequeña hermana.

La vio tomar café de nuevo y respirar quedito.

–Estudiar. –dijo rolando sus ojos para ella. –Y bien, muy bien. –sonrió. –Te mandó saludos. Dijo que te portaras bien conmigo. –rió un poco.

–Siempre lo he hecho, ¿no pequeña? –le vio asentir. – ¿Y la vida de colegiala? ¿Hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientas? –pregunto con cautela. No quería cagarla.

Ella lo vio extraño.

– ¿Quieres saber si he hecho cosas indebidas? –le preguntó divertida.

Él se quedó estático viéndola. Después de unos segundos asintió.

–Pues sí. –se encogió de hombros

– ¿Qué? –dijo el molesto. – ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que te había dicho que nada de eso en Inglaterra, Bella. –dijo elevando la voz un poco.

Ella rió mas viéndolo.

–No puedo creerlo, Edward. –ella le dio un sorbo a su café y observó las bonitas decoraciones del café. – ¿Crees que no iba a hacer nada? –negó con su cabeza y vio los ojos dorado de su hermano enojados. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía querer golpear a alguien. –Cálmate. No es para tanto. –resopló aburrida. –Fui responsable.

– ¿Y qué demonios hiciste? –preguntó enojado y con sus orbes doradas a punto de tornarse rojas.

–De todo. –contestó simple.

– ¡De todo! –grito él. Varia gente se le quedo viendo.

–Cállate, Edward. –le dijo entre dientes. –Estamos en un lugar público. Si quieres vamos a platicar en la casa. Ahí podrás gritar y decirme lo que quieras.

Él se paró rápidamente, dejó un billete en la mesa y la jaló.

–Vamos. –dijo molesto.

Salieron de ahí y el la jalo dentro del auto. Ella estaba completamente enojada.

– ¡No tienes por qué jalarme! ¡Estás loco! –le dijo ella enojada. – ¡No soy de trapo!

–Cállate. –le hablo el enojado. –Llegando a la casa me explicas todas esas estupideces que acabas de decir.

Ella gritó unas cosas en otro idioma que identificó como francés. Así como le había gritado la noche anterior.

– ¡Idiota! –terminó.

– ¿No te sabes otro argumento para insultar? –le dijo el riendo arrogantemente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Para el auto. Me bajo aquí. –dijo al momento que veía como Edward rodaba sus ojos. El inmediatamente le puso candado a la puerta. – ¡Déjame salir! –grito histérica.

–Estamos en movimiento. –le dijo cortante. –Te lastimaras, si sales del coche así como si nada.

– ¡No me importa! Eres un grosero, desconsiderado ¡y mujeriego! –respiró agitadamente.

El levantó una ceja y ella se tapó la boca rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos grandemente. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho aquello? ¡Se supone que ella se había olvidado de él! ¡Pero que carajos le ocurría!

–Mierda…–susurró ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea un mujeriego? –preguntó el viéndola de reojo. –Y no maldigas. Te escuchas mal.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

–Todo, tiene que ver todo. –respondió nerviosamente. –No me das un buen ejemplo.

Ah, claro. La excusa perfecta del hermano mayor que no pone el buen ejemplo. Bah. En ese caso, Bella era la peor hermana menor y ella era la menos indicada para reclamarle algo así a Edward.

El soltó una carcajada sonora mientras que daba vuelta en una esquina.

–Nunca te he dado un mal ejemplo. –soltó aun sonriendo.

Era verdad. Edward siempre se había portado excelente con ella, desde que sus padres habían fallecido. Había sido el hermano mayor más perfecto de la faz de la tierra. Por eso se había enamorado de él… por su actitud tan maravillosa y sus tratos de príncipe. Él era perfecto…pero se suponía que se había olvidado de él. Que le había dejado de amar. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Esa no había sido ella…había sido su conciencia. ¡Ella no había pensado en aquello! Y eso le preocupaba. ¿Acaso…? No. No podía seguir enamorada de él. ¡Por Dios! Era su hermano. Era una tontería. Siempre había sido una tontería. Pero nunca se había dado cuenta.

–Lo que sea…–dijo ella de último sin saber que decir y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana para perderse en las calles de Chicago.

Lo último que le faltaba…era eso. Sentirse quién sabe cómo…y haber dicho eso. Pero estaba segura que de rato se le pasaría y sería un mal entendido entre su cabeza y sus viejas emociones.

El recorrido fue demasiado largo para ella. Ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos y no cruzaron ni una palabra. Estaba tan frustrada y enojada. Le molestaba el comportamiento de su hermano. No era nada maduro. Era un pequeño inmaduro en el cuerpo de un hombre de veintitrés años. Si bien, el chico era amable y con una personalidad encantadora. ¡Lo era! Pero tenía sus momentos de patán. Y bueno, tenía que quererlo así.

Llegaron a la casa y los dos se bajaron de mala gana del auto. Cada quien enojado por cosas diferentes y evitándose. Llegaron a la estancia y Bella tuvo toda la intención de dirigirse a su cuarto, así como Edward de detenerla.

–No huyas. –le dijo el tomándola por el níveo brazo. La vio rodar los ojos y zarandear un poco el brazo. La atrajo un poco hacia él, involuntariamente. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos y bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar. –le dijo volviéndole a ver. Estaba furiosa lo sabía. –Suéltame. –le dijo entre dientes. –Me iré de la casa hoy mismo. –el la vio sorprendido y su ceño se frunció demasiado. Le apretó más el brazo.

– ¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte! ¡Eres una mocosa! –le tomó el otro brazo. Ella empezó a zarandear más. Y a gritarle maldiciones. –Me importa un maldito carajo, que seas mayor de edad. –le dijo penetrándola con esos ojos verdes que hacía mucho le causaban algo y se temía que lo empezaban a hacer de nuevo. Desvío su mirada rápidamente y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Me voy a ir te guste o no! –le gritó enojada y llorando. – ¡Eres muy rudo conmigo! ¡No soy de tu posesión, ni tu mujer! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña! –ella bajó la mirada enojada. Seguro sus mejillas se encontraban rojas del coraje y sus ojos rojos por las muchas lágrimas.

Edward le oía y le observaba. Se dio cuenta que eso era verdad y se sintió ruin. ¿Cómo podía estar tratándola así?

–Tienes razón…–dijo haciendo que su ceño se fuese aflojando. –No eres de mi posesión, ni mi mujer…–su agarre se aflojó. –Pero eres mi niña pequeña. –le dijo atrayéndola hacia él. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al momento que el oprimía su cabeza en su pecho y olía aquella fragancia que hace mucho no olía. La misma fragancia…el mismo olor que amaba. Le trajo recuerdos que ella creía borrados y memorias que hacia perdidas. Pero ahí estaban. Nunca se habían ido.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que nunca se olvida, solo se aprende a vivir sin ello.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Crepúsculo/Twilight no me pertenece.

**Gracias a: , miadharu28, vanessa, medeas16, janalez. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos. Nos leemos, :***

* * *

**3.**

Bella le vio y después suspiró para separarse de él.

―Hablamos más tarde. –le dijo sonriendo apenas y alejándose de él.

La vio subir las escaleras.

Entró al despacho que antes era de su padre, y de repente se sintió extremadamente viejo. Solo tenía veintitrés años y se cargaba una vida llena de negocios, juntas, papeles, documentos, documentos y más documentos. No le molestaba, pero a veces, aquel trabajo podía llegar a ser un tanto frustrante. Aun así, se había hecho cargo de todo él solo.

Después de que ella partió de Illinois a Londres, su vida se quedó vacía. Se sentía solo, a pesar de tener pegado a una mujer que le había dejado de llamar la atención y de que el trabajo lo tuviera tan ocupado.

Edward, era un tipo tranquilo. A veces, explosivo y refunfuñón. Pero había aprendido a ser un hombre y hermano paciente, sensato y cariñoso. Todo por Bella. Porque sabía que no podía haber dos niños inmaduros en la casa y él tenía que dejar de ser uno. Era un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, con una sedosa cabellera cobre, con rasgos muy varoniles, sin dejar de ser atractivos. Con un cuerpo musculoso, sin pasar a ser grotesco y una voz clara y varonil, sedosa. Tenía unos ojos verdes grandes y expresivos que se habían vuelto opacos con el tiempo por la falta de Bella, la excesiva carga de trabajo y la falta de sus padres. A ese gran hombre, los años le habían amargado un tanto el corazón por azares del destino que él nunca pudo controlar, a pesar del gran poder que se cargaba entre manos, por ser dueño de empresas poderosas que se llenaban de dinero a mil por hora. Aun así, le había tocado tener una vida llena de sorpresas desagradables y ahora el sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por su hermana, le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia poco a poco.

¿Qué era que tenía Bella? ¿Qué le había visto, que antes no?

Frente a todos los documentos en el escritorio, se tachó de enfermo y degenerado y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

–Esto no está bien. –susurró, contra los papeles y las carpetas.

¿Por qué demonios había acudido con Emmett? Debió de haber ido con Jasper. Emmett lo único que había hecho, había sido llenarle la cabeza de tonterías e incoherencias. 'Deja de hacerte ideas en esa cabeza tan loca que tienes, y acepta lo que sea que estés sintiendo' recordó lo que Emmett le había dicho. ¿Y qué demonios estaba sintiendo? Estaba más que seguro que era una calentura. Pero aunque tratase de tranquilizarse con aquello, seguía sonando totalmente depravado y nada cuerdo.

Se quedó ahí un rato, tratando de adelantar trabajo. Revisar y corregir papeles. Lo que fuera para distraerse y no pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Bella. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella en la noche.

Se convenció, solo por un momento, de ir a buscar a Tanya. Pero solo por ese día se negaría el aburrimiento de buscar a una mujer que le había cansado con el pasar de los años. La monotonía, y la regularidad en que todo pasaba de la misma forma, le habían acabado por convencer que Tanya solo había servido para tener sexo. Tal vez para llenar el espacio que Bella había dejado en él o tal vez porque no encontraba nada mejor que hacer.

El sonido de su celular irrumpió sus sumidos pensamientos y sin desear contestar, se fijó en la pantalla de su BlackBerry. Jasper, leyó. Con parsimonia aplastó el botón para contestar, mas no dijo nada.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –fue lo que dijo la voz calmada de Jasper al otro lado de la bocina. Como Edward no contestó nada, Jasper siguió hablando. –Emmett me ha contado todo. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?

–Sí.

–Bien, hablemos de eso. –dijo. – ¿Le quieres?

–No lo creo. –contestó el, aun con su cabeza sobre los papeles. Con un tono de voz cansado, frio y monótono.

– ¿Quieres un consejo? –preguntó su amigo.

–Sí. –volvió a afirmar.

–No le hagas daño y no te hagas daño a ti mismo.

Edward resopló.

– ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

–Significa que lo que sea que estés sintiendo puede ser algo pasajero, tanto como no lo puede ser.

–Algo de verdad…–susurró Edward, atontado por el pensamiento.

–Así es. Si yo fuera tú…me pensaría dos veces todo, incluso tres. Piensa con la cabeza fría, no quieres cometer una tontería. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí, entiendo. –suspiró.

–Anímate. –le dijo el chico con su voz juvenil y calmada. –Cuando quieras un consejo de verdad, habla conmigo y no con el idiota de Emmett.

Edward rió.

–Estaba desesperado. No volverá a pasar. Gracias, viejo.

–Me lo agradecerás después. –contestó con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron, colgaron y un poco más despabilado, Edward salió del despacho.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

Bella se encerró en su habitación preguntándose tantas cosas. Había vuelto de Inglaterra dispuesta a tener una nueva relación con su hermano. Una relación que no implicara los sentimientos tontos que había sentido cuando pequeña y que ahora siendo una mujer no se encontraban más. Era feliz, muy feliz. Simplemente por eso. Se sentía libre, llena y nueva. Era una mujer nueva. Era una mujer. Una chica que no se torturaba todas las noches llorando en su habitación por un chico que no le prestaba atención. Por un chico que era prohibido. Por su hermano. Por su hermanastro, Edward. El chico más popular de la preparatoria, el chico que todos deseaban. Del que todos hablaban. Sus amigas preguntándole cosas de Edward, queriendo saber cosas de él. Tratando de ser sus amigos, solo para acercarse al chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. El Dios de la preparatoria, dueño de todos los corazones de las chicas tontas y de las que no lo eran también. Ese era el chico que ella amaba. Un chico que estaba vedado para ella. Porque así lo había decidido el destino. Era lo que era. Y ahora, se encontraba pensando en que aquellos sentimientos podían seguir ahí. Que la tortura tal vez no había acabado. Que tal vez ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él.

No. Eso era imposible. ¿Podía ser posible? No quería que fuera verdad. Si, tal vez si había aprendido a vivir sin sentir eso. Lo había olvidado, obligándose a no pensar en algo que era, _pecado_. Ella lo veía así. Lo vio así siempre y a pesar de eso nunca se evitó sentir aquel deseo ferviente de querer besar a su hermano y de enterrar sus manitas en su cabellera. Siempre lo abrazaba, encontraba excusas para besarlo y para andar con el de arriba para abajo. Nunca entendió que eso que sentía era amor. Puro amor, amor de verdad. Amor de, _te amos_ y de querer estar con él por siempre. Nunca hasta que creció más y supo todo eso mediante revistas, programas de tv y sus amigas. Se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba. Y que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él y que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Todo se le vino abajo y se sintió mal. Pero el verlo todos los días, le dio unas fuerzas de otro mundo para seguir con todo aquello. Para convencerse que no importaba que él fuese su hermanastro. Que el amor podía más que todo y que algún día, él sería de ella.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta en Illinois. Sintiéndose mal por las riñas con él y por haber sentido eso. Se le atrancó un sentimiento de impotencia en el pecho que le subió hasta la garganta y empezó a toser como loca. Terminó en el baño vomitando nada. Se sentía terriblemente enferma y se quedó recostada contra la pared de su elegante baño. Sintiéndose tan tonta, tan ilusa, tan impotente.

– ¿Por qué?...–susurró. – ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así? –empezó a llorar. Triste, cansada y decidida a aclarar todo con Edward.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su recamara y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. Se levantó, se vio al espejo y se limpió los ojos quitándose todo rastro de rímel corrido.

–Adelante. –dijo sabiendo que era Edward.

Ya fuera de su baño empezó a abrir sus maletas personales. Las que todavía no había desempacado.

– ¿Bella? –le llamó él. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el sabiendo que probablemente ella había estado llorando.

Ella no volteó a verle. Solo asintió con su cabeza.

–Tenemos que hablar. –dijo él sintiéndose culpable por todo.

Ella paró en seco. Sí. Tenían que hablar. Ella tenía que aclararle todo. Incluso estaba pensando en decirle que ella le quería de pequeña. ¿Pero de que serviría? No venia al caso. Espera solo un poco más, le susurró su conciencia.

–Sí. Lo sé. –respondió. – ¿Vamos a la sala? –volteó para verle.

Edward asintió viéndole al rostro y comprobando sus sospechas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pequeña nariz parecía un tomate. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla como lo había hecho abajo, pero se contuvo y se limitó a bajar su mirada y meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

Después los dos salieron en silencio. Cada quien con un mundo diferente que los implicaba a ambos. Con sentimientos encontrados, pensamientos confusos y mentes revueltas. Sintiéndose impotentes por no saber cómo controlar sus emociones y sin saber que estaban más cerca que nunca.

Llegaron a una pequeña salita. Con un sofá para dos personas y un sillón. Una tele de plasma, un ventanal elegante y una mesita al frente de los muebles.

–Yo pregunto, tus contestas. –dijo él en todo demandante.

Bella frunció el ceño.

–Primero que nada. –dijo ella viéndole de mala gana. –Si quieres que esto funcione, esto, –hizo una seña moviendo sus brazos y redondeando el aire. –todo esto de volver a vivir juntos como hermanos, de convivir en la casa y en el trabajo. –Edward frunció el ceño. –Oh si, Edward, porque no me la voy a pasar de Paris Hilton en la casa, haciendo nada y gastando el dinero como niña rica.

–Eres una niña rica. –le interrumpió el molesto.

–Me importa un cacahuate. El punto es que no pretendo quedarme en casa todo el día. Y si quieres que nuestra relación funcione, vas a tener que dejar de tratarme como a la niña de catorce años que se fue. Porque adivina que, Edward. Ya no está.

Se quedaron viendo. Un duelo de miradas infinito, cargado de pensamientos pesados y emociones turbias. Él quería decirle que ella se tenía que quedar en casa, que nunca debería de salir. Quería encerrarla en su habitación por siempre, para que no sufriera, ni corriera peligros. La quería para él, para siempre. Para que todo fuera como lo era antes. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí. A explorar un mundo nuevo.

–Ahora, pregúntame lo que quieras. –le dijo ella sentándose en el sofá mientras que él se quedaba de pie viéndola. –Te contestare todo con la verdad.

El resopló como toro.

–Exactamente… ¿Qué demonios hiciste en Londres? –su ceño estaba fruncido y sus facciones tan masculinas estaban tensas. Su mirada la traspasaba y le helaba la sangre.

–Fumé, tomé, travesuras de una adolecente. –contestó ella de lo más normal.

El gruñó.

– ¿Qué fumaste? ¿Qué tomaste? ¿Qué putas travesuras?

–Tabaco y marihuana, y alcohol, Edward, alcohol.

– ¡Porque putas pasó eso! –gritó exasperado. – ¿Cuándo te di ese ejemplo, Bella?

Ella se le quedo viendo. Él nunca le había dado ese ejemplo. En realidad nunca lo había hecho. Habían pasado por muchas cosas pero él siempre fue cauteloso.

–No fue tu culpa. Era yo. –respondió recargándose en el sofá.

– ¿Qué no fue mi culpa? ¡Pero por supuesto que fue mi culpa! –dijo explotando. –No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado delante de las narices de la tía Victoria. Y a pesar de que te pedí que no hicieras nada. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Bella? Eras una niña, eras una niña…

–Cálmate, Edward. –dijo ella. –Si te sirve de consuelo, siempre fui precavida y cautelosa. Y aquí estoy, delante de ti. En una sola pieza.

Escuchó la risa amarga y siniestra de Edward y su sangre se volvió a helar.

– ¿Precavida? –soltó en una risa. – ¿Cautelosa? ¡Sandeces! Fuiste irresponsable, inmadura y estúpida.

– ¡Basta! –gritó ella. – ¡No estamos hablando para que me puedas insultar como te venga en gana! Te he dicho que fui cuidadosa. ¿Vas a seguir gritando? Para irme. –se paró mientras que le veía.

– ¡No! –gritó él. –Siéntate y hablaremos. –resopló furioso.

Ella le observó. Sabía que él estaba resistiendo lo más que podía, pero tenía que aclarar todo de una buena vez.

–Escucha Edward…yo…nunca quise decepcionarte. –le vio y él se sentó en el sillón de alado. –Apenas y me acuerdo de muchas cosas, nunca paso a mayores. Lo juro.

– ¿Eres virgen? –preguntó de golpe, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos como platos.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –le dijo ella. – ¿Qué me he acostado con toda la escuela en Londres? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

El bufó con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

– ¿Quieres que piense que eres una santa? ¿Insinúas que crea lo mejor de ti, después de todo lo que me ha confesado? –lanzó un bufido arrogante.

Bella gruñó enojada.

– ¡Eres un maldito, Edward! ¡Ruin, miserable! ¡Imbécil, Idiota! –se acercó a él para pegarle una cachetada pero él le detuvo aprisionando su delicada muñeca con su gran mano. – ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez si me acosté con varios. –el apretó su muñeca enojado. –Con muchos, me acosté con muchos. –le dijo ella llenándose la boca de mentiras. –Con todos lo hacía en diferentes lugares y en diferente posiciones. –le habló con una voz ronca y seductora. El la veía enojado, escuchando como su pequeña hablaba de sexo. –Todos me decían lo estrecha que era…–susurró en su oído. –Y a mí me encantaban los tamaños de…

– ¡Basta! –le dijo y la aventó en el sofá. – ¡No quiero saber tus aventuras de zorra! –él no hablaba. No era él, eran su enojo y sus celos. Lo cegaban y le hacían decir cosas que él no quería decir.

Ella ahogó un gemido y silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El la observó y no pudo hacer nada más que salir hecho un demonio de la sala. Bella se acurrucó echa un ovillo en el sillón. Estaba deshecha, aquello no iba a funcionar, tenía que salir de ahí. Por lo menos algunos días para aclarar su mente y después regresar. Se paró lentamente, caminó hacia las escaleras y después subió a su habitación para después ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Era un desastre. Todo era un desastre. Empezó a llorar más y más silenciosamente mientras que tomaba la maleta que todavía no estaba desempacada y quitaba y ponía cosas. Como supuso, Edward no fue a buscarla, y eso fue un alivio. Huiría por su escape secreto y se iría a quedar con Alice. Estaba harta de tener que soportar al macho de su hermano. Agarró varios dólares y los guardó junto con sus cosas personales y después tomo su celular. El que le habían mandado a Inglaterra para poder comunicarse con Edward a Illinois. Se sintió tan tonta y sola. Su propio hermano, insinuando cosas de ella. Tú te lo buscaste, Bella, pensó. Si, ella se lo había buscado. Por haber sido una pequeña rebelde. Pero ahora, todo cambiaba. ¡Ya no era una niñita!

Marcó su celular y le aviso a Alice que iría a su casa. Después se asomó por su ventana, que daba a patio trasero y a parte de la calle. No había nadie, todo limpio. Abrió la puerta de su balcón, con su mochila puesta y después la cerró. Hace años que no hacia eso, pero la barandilla con flores silvestres y plantas seguía ahí, lo único que tenía que hacer era escalar hacia abajo y listo, podía salir de su casa sin ningún problema y sin que Edward la viera. Puso una bota en la barandilla que seguía igual de firme, y así, fue bajando de poco en poco.

–Dios, dios…No me quiero caer, no me quiero caer. –suspiró quedito y ¡Listo! Estaba en el suelo. – ¡Sí! ¡Al fin! Ahora, tendré que salir de aquí sin que el tonto de mi hermano se dé cuenta.

Todavía tenía que salir de la propiedad. Se encontraba en un pasillo angosto que era un camino que conectaba el patio trasero con el delantero. Había varias puertas, una de la lavandería, otra donde se guardaban artículos para la limpieza de la alberca y otras de artículos de jardinería. Pero si salía por la puerta principal, las cámaras la detectarían. '¿Y qué?' le susurro su mente. 'Que te vea, que sepa que te fuiste.' Si bueno, en ese caso se hubiera escabullido más fácil por la entrada principal. Estúpida, estúpida. Se dirigió a la entrada principal y sin más ni menos, salió por ahí. Sin ser detenida o sin ser descubierta.

–Alice, tomare un taxi. –dijo cuándo había marcado el número de Alice de nuevo.

–Está bien, pero si quieres te puedo mandar un auto. –le dijo.

–No, está bien así. No te preocupes, llego en veinte minutos. Te amo, te veo.

–Te espero. –le dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Después de haber salido del vecindario tan exclusivo en el que había vivido desde pequeña se encargó de salir de ahí sin problemas, viendo como los guardias la veían de una forma extraña. Pero no le dijeron nada, ya que no se le daba indicaciones para indagar en la vida de los residentes de ahí. Después camino con sus botas vaqueras por las calles de Chicago. Se adentró a una calle más concurrida y ahí espero a que un taxi se parara. Le tocó la suerte de subirse al taxi de un taxista viejito y con dejes de ser abuelo. Y así era, entabló una amena conversación con aquel señor y él le enseño las fotos de sus siete nietos. Alegre y más calmada, salió del taxi, estando ya frente a la gran casa de su amiga.

–Muchas gracias por todo, Ric. –le dijo Bella cuando se encontraba ya fuera del taxi. –En realidad me alegra que no me haya tocado algún degenerado.

El hombre canoso rió.

–Es usted una señorita muy amable. –el sacó una tarjeta de su billetera. –Si requiere de mis servicios, no dude en llamar.

Bella sonrió.

–Muchas gracias, le aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Se despidieron y Bella se dispuso a tocar el timbre de Alice.

–**Mi Medio Hermano**–

Edward se revolvía el cabello delante de la puerta de Bella. No sabía qué hacer, si tocar, si entrar, si gritarle…eso era un infierno. Me voy a hacer más viejo de lo que ya me estoy haciendo, fuera de esta puerta, pensó. Entonces tocó. Y tocó de nuevo.

–Bella, ábreme. –dijo desesperado. –Sé que estás enfadada, lo siento. –dijo tragándose su orgullo.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

–Bella, ábreme para que podamos discutir esto. –dijo empezando a desesperase y a tocarse el puente de la nariz como loco. –Prometo que no será como esta discusión…–volvió a tocar frenético. – ¡Isabella! –gritó por fin sintiéndose irritado. – ¡Te lo he pedido de buena manera! ¡Ábreme!

Pero la puerta tenia seguro y él se empezaba a poner frenético.

Dos chicas que pertenecían a la servidumbre se asustaron y salieron caminando rápido de ese pasillo, mientras que Edward las veía de mala gana.

– ¡Carmen! –empezó a gritar. – ¡Carmen!

La pobre ama de llaves salió corriendo de la cocina. Edward la esperaba viéndola desde la planta alta.

– ¿Qué pasa joven Edward? –preguntó asustada y con un semblante de espanto. Hace mucho que no escuchaba a Edward gritar. No desde que Bella se había ido a Inglaterra.

– ¿Dónde están las llaves de las habitaciones? Necesito que abras la habitación de Bella de inmediato.

–Claro, joven. En un momento estoy con usted. –se adentró de nuevo a la cocina.

–Isabella, abre. No te estés comportando como una niña inmadura, tienes veinte años, por el amor del cielo.

Pero no había respuesta.

– ¡Carmen! ¡La llave! –volvió a gritar enfurecido.

Carmen empezó a caminar rápido y después subió las escaleras para llegar a él.

–Tenga señor.

Edward, sin querer ser brusco tomó la llave y abrió la habitación.

– ¡Isabella! –gritó.

Se fijó por toda la habitación pero la chica no estaba ahí. Después entró al baño. Carmen también había entrado a la habitación.

–Joven, Edward, –le llamó ella. – ¿Seguro que la señorita estaba en su habitación?

Él se le quedo viendo tratando de poner atención a las palabras de Carmen.

–Sí, estoy seguro que vendría para acá. Después de…–ella le veía para que continuara. –No importa, dile a Ren que se fije en las cámaras de seguridad y que me diga si la vio salir y pon a la servidumbre a buscarla por la casa.

Carmen asintió y salió despavorida de la habitación de Bella.

Edward por lo mientras se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación de su hermanastra. Todo seguía igual a cuando se había ido. No había dejado que nadie entrara más que a Carmen para que hiciera una limpieza regular. Recordaba cómo cada noche procuraba arroparla y platicar con ella antes de que se quedara dormida. Y después de que se fue, no se encontró y se halló a si mismo más vacío que nunca. Le dio una última mirada y salió.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con toda la servidumbre abriendo y cerrando puertas buscando por la chica.

–Joven, la señorita no está en el patio trasero. –dijo una joven de cabello corto.

–Tampoco en el patio delantero. –habló otra.

–No está en el jardín. –dijo otra chica.

–No hay nadie en la planta de arriba, joven Edward. –le habló otra chica.

–Señor, los coches siguen en su lugar. –habló el chofer.

Edward suspiró y se rascó la cabeza desesperado.

Carmen llego de inmediato y despidió a todos para poder hablar con Edward a solas.

–Joven, las cámaras captaron a la señorita saliendo de la casa por la entrada principal.

Edward siguió a Carmen hacia el cuarto de video que se encontraba escondido en una puerta tras una de las tres lacenas de la cocina.

Ren, un hombre de edad media, era el encargado de las cámaras de seguridad. Un técnico que había conseguido aquel trabajo fácil y tranquilo donde la paga era muy buena.

–Habla, Ren.

–Salió hace veinte minutos, señor. –Ren puso el video en donde el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de Bella salía de la casa.

–Esa niña…–dijo respirando fuertemente. Y con esas ropas diminutas…pensó. La sangre le hirvió.

– ¿Quiere que llamemos a la policía, joven? –preguntó Carmen preocupada. –Mi niña anda por ahí, y las calles de esta ciudad se han vuelto más peligrosas con el pasar de los años. Nada es como antes. –dijo angustiada.

Edward negó.

–No, Carmen. Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. –salió de ahí dejándolos solos y preocupados.

Maldita sea, Bella.

Caminó apresurado hacia el despacho de su padre, y marcó un número rápidamente.

– ¿Señor Cullen? –preguntó una voz masculina después de que el timbre hubiera marcado solamente dos veces. – ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

–Max, necesito que rastrees el celular al cual años atrás le instalaste un chip localizador. –habló desesperado.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Edward se pudo haber arrancado los cabellos fácilmente, pero trato de mantener la calma.

– ¿El celular que se le fue entregado a la señorita Swan?

–Sí, Max, ese, ese celular. –contestó irritado. –Dame la dirección, la localidad, lo que sea. Dame todos los datos.

–Le llamare en tres minutos, señor.

Edward colgó la llamada, frenético. Esa niña me va a sacar canas de todos los colores. Me estoy volviendo más viejo con lo de la empresa y ella va a terminar por matarme. Aquellos tres minutos fueron los más largos de su vida, hasta que por fin Max le marcó.

–Señor, tengo la información.

–Habla.

Edward escuchaba aquella información sintiendo que en cualquier momento estaría dispuesto a subir a su auto y a ir por ella.

–Es la residencia Brandon.

–Brandon…–el trató de recordar. – ¿Los dueños de las editoriales Brandon?

–Sí señor, –contestó Max. –Está a veinte minutos de su residencia, señor.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Estaba con Alice. La recordaba. Una chiquilla de cabello castaño que era muy escandalosa y a veces gruñona. Era mejor amiga de Bella. Se la pasaban metidas en su cuarto y solo alcanzaba a oírlas gritar, reír y cantar canciones bobas. Hacía muchos años que no la veía y la última vez que le había visto había sido cuando habían viajado juntos al cumpleaños de Bella, en Londres.

– ¿Quiere que haga algo más señor? –preguntó Max después de no obtener respuesta de Edward.

–No. Está todo bien. Gracias Max.

–A sus órdenes, señor.

Y después cortó la llamada sintiéndose un completo idiota. Necesitaba un psicólogo, ayuda profesional. O tal vez unos buenos golpes. Bella no es una niñita. No quieras encadenarla como lo hacías antes. Y aun así, se te fue de las manos…pensó. Tal vez, que la sobreprotección que le brindó a su hermana, había sido la causa de que ella se revelase haciendo tantas estupideces.

Decidió que la chica se quedara con su amiga y así aprovecharía para aclarar su mente de ideas tontas y tal vez para emborracharse un poco.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Crepúsculo/Twilight no me pertenece.

**Gracias a: yasmin-cullen, ichigoneeko, melworren, soledadcullen. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos! Gracias gracias, por los comentarios. Que bueno que les guste la historia. Nos leemos en los proximos capitulos! Besos :* Si hay alguna cosilla por ahi, por favorrrr diganme! Las amo.**

* * *

**4.**

–Alice…tuve sueños eróticos con él. –le confesó a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Queeeeee? Pensé que todo estaba olvidado, Bella.

–Lo estaba… ¡Lo está! ¡Te lo juro! Pero…es que él…esta tan guapo, Alice. –se echó en la cama de su amiga y lágrimas quisieron volver a aparecer. – ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí contigo por siempre? ¿Mudarme de la casa?

Alice la vio con una expresión triste.

–No, Bella. Claro que no. Tú cálmate. Te quedas hoy conmigo y veras que mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad.

–Espero. –suspiró triste.

– ¿Me cuentas el sueño? –preguntó Alice divertida.

Bella rió.

–Claro… ¿Por qué no? –Alice sonrió como estúpida y se acomodó en su gran cama contra muchas almohadas. –Estábamos…en una habitación. No sé, tal vez era una habitación de hotel. –se encogió de hombros. –Y estábamos discutiendo por no sé qué…entonces nos empezamos a besar y me dio sexo oral y después…–Alice abrió sus ojos esperando más. –me vine. Como nunca me he venido en toda la puta vida.

– ¡Por dios, Bella! Me vas a matar. –Bella sonrió. – ¿Qué tanto?

–Mucho. Me desperté con los calzones empapados.

Alice se carcajeó y se puso roja de tanto reír.

– ¡Eres una estúpida! Pero poniéndonos serias. –dejaron de reír. –Tienes que poner tu cabeza en orden. Eso que le dijiste, no fue nada maduro.

Bella suspiró.

–Lo sé. Me hizo enfadar, pensó que me había acostado con toda la escuela, Alice. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

–Decirle que no era cierto.

–No me hubiera creído. El mismo dijo que no esperara que pensara cosas buenas de mí después de todo lo que le había dicho.

Alice suspiró.

–Tendrás que hablar con él. Si ya no sientes nada por él, las cosas con el deberían de ser más fáciles, Bells. Yo sé que no soy quien para meterme en estas cosas de hermanos…pero, no es divertido vivir con alguien y pelear constantemente. Debes hacer que la relación funcione.

Bella suspiró.

–Lo sé, primero…necesito aclararle ese asunto. Edward se ha vuelto muy…posesivo, gruñón, enojón. Más de lo que ya era…

– ¿Si? Yo recuerdo que era un chico muy calmado. Con sus celos y caras de fastidio y todo, pero tranquilo.

–Lo era. Te lo juro que esta cambiado. Es…otro Edward. No me agrada. Me asusta. Me intimida.

–No, no, no. –le meneó un dedito en la cara haciendo sonreír a Bella. –Nosotras no nos dejamos intimidar por nadie ¿de acuerdo? –Bella asintió sonriendo. –Somos chicas grandes, maduras y capaces. Tu tranquila y cooperando, Edward tiene que entender que ya estas mayorcita y que las cosas no van a ser como él quiere. Si tú no hablas con él, nadie más lo podrá hacer entender.

Bella meditó. Sentada en la cama de su amiga, pensó que tal vez, había otra persona que le podría ayudar.

– ¿Qué tal si le pido a Vladimir que hable con él?

– ¿Vladimir? –preguntó Alice, confundida.

–Sí, sí. Sé que Edward le hace caso a ese hombre sin si quiera pensarlo.

–Pensé que se llevaban mal. –dijo Alice con simpleza.

–Sí, se llevan mal. Pero son hermanos. Edward lo admira mucho, yo lo sé. Aunque el cavernícola no lo acepte, Vladimir siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir.

–Aww, que lindo. –Alice sonrió. –Nunca imaginé eso de Edward Cullen, el gran magnate de las empresas Cullen. –Bella rió.

–¡Oye! Esas empresas también son mías.

–Aja. Cuando las empieces a trabajar, me dices. –Bella ofendida le tiró una almohada en la panza. –¡Por dios! Ni las veces que te fui a visitar me fueron suficientes. Te he extrañado un montón. ¿Nada de chicos? –preguntó.

Bella sonrió picara.

–Chicos…, solo de una noche, cariño. –le guiñó un ojo.

–Dime, por favor…que todavía eres virgen, Bella Swan.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

–Sí, sigo siendo virgen. No me salgas con tus Edwardda's, que ya no soporto tantos insultos. Con el neandertal* ese tengo.

Alice lanzó una carcajada y negó levemente con su cabeza.

–Te he extrañado, con nadie me rio más que contigo. ¿Vamos a un antro* hoy?

–Sí, sí, sí. Tengo tantas ganas de salir. ¡Vamos por favor! Nos emborrachamos, unos besos con unos chicos y la noche perfecta.

Alice rió.

– ¿Sigues fumando?

Bella sonrió.

–De vez en cuando. Prefiero la mota. El tabaco…me deja mal olor.

–No seas ridícula, Bella.

– ¡No lo soy! La marihuana es natural. ¿Sabes cuantos putos químicos le meten al cigarro de tabaco? ¡Un putal! No deberíamos de fumar esas jodidencias. Mejor fuma mota conmigo.

–Vale, vale. Fumo mota contigo. –le sonrió. – ¿Qué le dirás a Edward? –preguntó Alice.

–Por dios, –rodó los ojos. –no le diré ni un carajo. Si no lo hacía cuando éramos chicas, ¿tú crees que lo voy a hacer ahora?

Alice se carcajeó.

–Supongo que no. Todavía es temprano. ¿Qué hacemos?

–Compremos ropa hasta quemar las tarjetas.

Rieron y se dedicaron a eso toda la tarde.

** –Mi Medio Hermano– **

Alice Brandon. Una chica bajita, de cabellos negros y cortos. Muy bonita y con un cuerpo precioso. Tenía un rostro muy bonito y unos ojos azules grandes y expresivos. Ella y Bella habían sido mejores amigas desde la escuela primaria. Dos chicas rebeldes, viciosas y revoltosas. Mejores amigas y hermanas. Dos chicas que contaban la misma historia. Huérfanas y sin nadie más que ellas mismas. Alice tenía una hermana menor llamada Cynthia, y sus custodias habían quedado a cargo de sus tíos. Hermanos de la madre fallecida de Alice y Cynthia. Una pareja que nunca había podido concebir. Aquello, habiendo sido una tragedia pasó a ser una bendición. Tal vez, sus historias no eran las mismas, ya que Edward fue el que se hizo cargo de todo y en el caso de las hermanas Brandon, fue diferente. Pero ellas se entendían y se apoyaban en todo. Eso era lo que las unía y les daba fuerza para todo.

–Me sorprende que Edward no me haya cancelado las tarjetas. ¿Estará jugando a algo?

Alice la vio con miedo.

–Esperemos que no. Si hiciera eso, me daría mucho miedo. Si ya me contaste como es…no quiero ni pensar en si estará tramando algo.

Estando ya en casa de Alice, habían sacado todo de las bolsas para extenderlo sobre la cama.

––Tengo varias cosas que contarte. –le dijo Alice viéndola a los ojos.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó ella desviando su mirada y concentrándose en la ropa.

–Pues…de hecho, todo pasó después de la última vez que te visité. Ya hace tiempo.

– ¿Qué, que es? –preguntó Bella ansiosa.

–No sé si Edward te haya contado, pero hubo un tiempo en donde empezó a salir mucho en revistas, junto con esa chica que aborrecíamos…

–Tanya. –completó Bella sintiéndose ida.

–Sí, ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Todavía recuerdo cuando los veíamos juntos en las fiestas. ¿Qué no se aburren de lo mismo? El sexo ha de ser horrible.

–¡Por dios, Alice! ¡Cállate! No quiero imaginarme a mi hermano teniendo sexo con nadie. Me da asco. –una mueca fea se formó en el rostro de Bella.

–¿Segura de eso? –inquirió Alice. –¿O son celos?

–No, no son celos. Es puro asco, iak. –Alice le vio negando con su cabeza. –Escucha, Alice. Sé que no me crees…pero cuando te digo que ya no siento nada por Edward, es porque ya no siento nada por él. Esta guapo sí, pero es mi hermano.

–Na–ah. –interrumpió Alice. –Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿O pretendes que solo por eso, me lo tire?

Alice le vio entrecerrando los ojos.

–Si esta tan guapo como dices, me lo tiro yo.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver, puta! ¡Nunca! Eres como mi hermana, te estarías cogiendo a mi hermano, ¡qué asco!

Alice se carcajeó bien y bonito.

–Claro que no, los chicos de cabello despeinado no son mi tipo. –se mofó.

–Vale más. Solo digo que…ya no le veo como eso. Es mi hermano mayor y se acabó. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero más…bromas o lo que sea.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

–Que aguafiestas. Me quitas mi diversión.

–Te lo advierto, Alice Brandon.

–Lo que sea, solo eres una puta bastarda. –le dijo esperando un golpe.

Se empezaron a aventar almohadas y después se arreglaron para salir.

El antro era grande y había mucha gente entrando y saliendo. Las chicas iban muy elegantes y había chicos muy guapos. Bella le echó los ojos a varios y después sonrió como tonta sintiéndose una completa zorra.

–De que tanto me he perdido…me siento una extranjera en mi propio país. –dijo Bella viendo el gran lugar que era nuevo para ella.

–Oh, lo eres cariño. Y mira que el acento que te cargas, da mucho de qué hablar.

–¡Que no tengo un acento! –gritó Bella desesperada.

Alice se rio de ella.

–Lo que tú digas, chica británica.

–Lo que sea, necesito un trago.

Después de haber entrado, Alice tomó una mesa junto con todos los chicos de la secundaria. Bella había ido por un trago, sintiéndose, tonta, loca y triste por todo aquello. Con un vestido negro, corto y sexy, se había ganado la atención de muchos hombres en aquel club. Unos tacones Louboutin negros y un smokey eye en negro echo por Alice.

– ¿Te invito algo, chiquita? –una voz ronca y asquerosa le susurró al oído.

Ella con su trago en la mano, volteó para ver a un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Ya estaba borracho y se le notaba en la mirada. Le apestaba la boca a alcohol y era feo.

–Aléjate de mí, imbécil. –le dijo empujándolo un poco.

Así, se volvió a mezclar entre la multitud y llegó a la mesa.

– ¡Bella! –una chica bajita y con cabello café le gritó dejándole sorda aún más que la música.

– ¡Ángela! –le devolvió el abrazo. – ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, mira, todos estamos aquí. Vinimos a darte la bienvenida, Alice nos avisó que acababas de llegar al país. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Bella sonrió.

–Excelente, ¿Qué tal todo aquí?

–Aburrido. –dijo Ángela a lo que Bella sonrió. –Ven a saludar a todos.

Después de haber saludado a varia gente, Bella se sentó junto a Alice que feliz empezaba a tomar.

–Viejos tiempos. –susurró Bella antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida. –– ¿Qué me ibas a decir de Tanya? –preguntó Bella recordando lo que Alice tenía por decirle.

–– ¡No importa! ¡Te cuento después! –le dijo gritando por la música.

Bella asintió.

–Bella. –una voz varonil le habló.

Volteó a ver un rostro moreno y de facciones perfectas.

–Hola, Jacob. –le sonrió.

–Te he extrañado. –le dijo y le plantó un beso.

Bella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y sorprendida, se dejó envolver por aquellos labios que muchas veces le habían besado.

–Me encantan tus labios. –le susurró entre beso y beso, Jacob a Bella.

¿Por qué se dejaba besar? Porque no le importaba y se sentía enfadada por la pelea con Edward. Solo quería olvidar todo y el alcohol no haría su trabajo al cien, necesitaba de esto. Aunque utilizar a Jacob para eso…no le gustara mucho.

Se sentaron en la parte más oscura y apartada de la mesa, tras una pequeña cortina que daba privacidad a los clientes.

–Jacob…–gimió ella. –Besas mejor. –dijo arrogante a lo que Jacob sonrió.

–Y también hago otras cosas mejor…–Bella gimió al sentir una mano intrusa en su entrepierna.

'¡Por Dios! Este chico me va a matar. Tiene unas manos demasiado sexuales'.

Le metió la lengua sin pedirle permiso y Bella se sintió violada y arremetida. Pero le dio paso porque aquello le excitó y el terminó por follarle aquella boquita viciosa. 'Tal vez, me olvide de Edward con Jacob.' Sí. Eso era lo más conveniente. Tal vez algo tonto, pero no estaba demás probar, para ver qué pasaba. Y si funcionaba, ¿Por qué no? Además, Jacob era un chico sexy, siempre lo había sido. Se había convertido en un hombre guapo y atractivo. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿La edad de Edward? ¿Menos? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Todas las caricias que aquel chico moreno, alto y fornido le proporcionaba, se le iban enterrando en la piel. Quería más y más y más.

–Jake…–el empezó a recorrerle el cuello con los dientes y con movimientos rápidos se iban enterrando más en la oscuridad de aquella cortina.

Cuando Bella topó con la pared que cerraba aquellas mesas y se encontraba hasta el final de las cortinas, los dos enloquecieron y en las penumbras de aquel bar, con sus amigos al otro lado de las cortinas, con la música fuerte y con unos tragos enzima, Bella se montó sobre Jacob y empezaron a friccionar sus sexos.

– ¿Te acuerdas de todo esto…pequeña? –Jacob le dijo en su oído, con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Bella sonrió con la cabeza de Jacob en su cuello.

–Claro….eras, el único…con el qu–ee...hacía esto…–sus sexos se friccionaban y Bella olvidó todo.

El hecho de que estuviesen teniendo sexo con ropa en un lugar en el cual pudiesen ser descubiertos les excitaba más.

Jacob soltó una risita ronca.

–Lo sé. Por eso me gustabas, Bella. Siempre fuiste tan…sexy, inocente. –le dijo.

Se vieron a los ojos y se besaron, con los ojos abiertos se acariciaron los labios. Recordando todo lo que habían hecho años atrás. Siempre fueron amigos con beneficios, aun así Bella fuese chica, estuviera enamorada de su hermanastro y el tipo con el que se besaba a escondidas era el peor enemigo de su querido enamorado. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza en aquellos años? No lo sabía, no lo recordaba. Pero ahora, empezaba a sentir lo mismo. Aquella locura que Jacob le hacía experimentar, su piel morena, su voz ronca, sus manos.

–Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido. –dijo Bella cuando se acariciaban los cabellos y se veían con pasión.

–Te tomaré la palabra, querida. –contestó en un tono socarrón.

–Volvamos. Alice me estará buscando. –le dijo contra los labios.

El la besó.

–Te extrañé. –le repitió el.

Bella le sonrió. Siempre se había sentido protegida junto con él. Era un sentimiento similar al que sentía con su hermano. Pero con Jacob había diversión, risas, locuras, travesuras. Edward era pura protección.

–Voy por un trago. –dijo Bella dejando a Jacob sentado con los otros chicos que los veían con una sonrisa en el rostro. Muchos ya estaban borrachos.

Se paró acomodándose la ropa un poco y ganándose la mirada de varias personas. Sabía que estaría despeinada pero poco le importaba. Seguro tenía el labial corrido y su cabello negro estuviese por todas partes. Pero, ¿y qué? Era su puto problema. No iba a satisfacer a nadie. Vio a unas perras rubias susurrarse y mirarse entre ellas para verla a ella después. ¡Bah! 'Superen el cotilleo. Seguro son mayores que yo y siguen susurrándose delante de la gente.'

–Consíganse una vida. –les dijo sintiéndose un poco borracha.

Ellas le vieron de mala gana y se fueron de ahí, haciendo sonreír a Bella.

–Donde esta…la barra. –sonrió apretando sus labios. –Ahí. –la divisó y tratando de no parecer borracha caminó elegantemente. ¿Cuántas veces no había practicado aquello? ¡Por favor! La chica era una experta en desaparecer su borrachera ante los ojos humanos. Era un don que el cielo le había dado al nacer. Muy orgullosa de ello.

–Un vodka seco. –pidió y le sonrió coquetamente al bartender, sin ser vulgar.

El hombre alto y fuerte le sonrió mientras le preparaba el trago.

Le dio el trago gratis, se adentró entre la gente y chocó con una espalda ancha y familiar.

Ese puto olor. Maldita sea, Edward, gruñó en su mente. Trató de salir de ahí en otra dirección pero el brazo de su hermanastro le impidió el paso.

– ¿Bella? –su voz varonil y sedosa.

–No. Me llamo Calixo, seguramente me estas confundiendo. –dijo tapando su rostro con su mata de cabello negro e imitando una voz gruesa. –Soy un travesti.

Edward le soltó de golpe y Bella no pudo más que soltar una carcajada que le delató.

– ¡Bella! –le volvió a tomar del brazo.

Bella se balanceó aun riendo y le importó poco que Edward le hubiese descubierto.

Ahí estaba su hermano, con una camisa de vestir gris y un pantalón de vestir negro. Unos zapatos caros y su cabellera cobre y despeinada. El hombre que una vez amo, pero que ahora solo le provocaba…nada. ¡Vaya! Nada. No era nada. ¿Enserio? '¿Bella? ¿Estamos bien?' su conciencia susurró. Perfecto, contestó ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿No estás un poco viejo para esos clubs? –preguntó ella.

–Tengo veintitrés años y tú estás borracha. Vámonos a casa. –le dijo empezando a arrastrarla.

–No. –le dijo ella. –No me voy contigo a ninguna parte. Déjame en paz.

–Tienes el labial corrido, ¿estuviste…? ¿Quién fue el maldito? –siseó entre dientes. –Pareces una…

–Sí, Edward, dímelo. –le dijo aburrida. Estaban entre mucha gente que bailaba alrededor de ellos. –Después de todo lo que paso, tus insultos me importan poco. –dijo.

Le vio el rostro serio a su hermano y le mandó una mirada de lastima. Edward le daba lastima. Le daba lástima que se tuviese que desquitar con ella por cosas que no sabía. Llamándole por cosas feas.

Le dio un trago a su bebida y se zafó del agarre de su hermano que se había aflojado. Llegó a donde Alice y ella le sonrió.

–Me encontré a Edwardasho. –le dijo ella aun bebiendo.

–Sí, sí. También lo vi. Con Tanya. –le contó Alice cuando Bella ya se hubiese sentado en el lounge junto a ella.

–Tanya–putaaaa. –Alice rio. –Me iba a decir que parecía una puta, una cualquiera, una zorra.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

–Mira mi rostro, averígualo por ti misma. –Alice le hizo caso y comprendió. –Me besé con Jacob, –Alice abrió sus ojos. –nada nuevo, amiga. –Alice asintió. –Me vio, y me dijo 'Pareces una…' –imitó una voz gruesa y Alice rio. –Entonces yo le dije 'di lo que quieras, me importan pocos tus insultos.' O algo así…estoy borracha.

– ¿Qué estas tomando? –preguntó Alice oliendo su vaso. – ¿Vodka? –Bella asintió. Pero no muy convencida, Alice metió un dedo en la bebida y después lo introdujo en su boca. – ¡Bella! Por eso estas borracha. ¿Por qué tomas vodka solo? Ya estas hasta las manitas, mamá. No te puedo tener así aquí, te llevo a casa y se acabó.

–No, no quiero…–dijo ella aun bebiendo. –Déjame bailar, Alice…déjame. –suplicó como una niña pequeña.

– ¿Y dejar que un maniático te termine violando en el callejón? –soltó una risa irónica. –Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que eso pase. Vámonos. –le agarró de una mano, se despidió de los demás y salió con Bella protestando.

– ¡Alice! –le gritó estando fuera del bar. – ¡Déjame! –provocó una escenita y varias personas se les quedaron viendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward que les había seguido desde adentro del bar.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

–Ahora no, Edward. Ya tuvo suficiente con tus insultos. Estoy segura que se ha puesto así de borracha por las peleas que han tenido. –se habían alejado un poco de la gente fuera del bar.

El calor de Julio les hacía sudar un poco y la luna estaba sobre ellos. Una noche despejada, con muchas estrellitas y el sonido de la música de adentro.

–Es mi hermana, me la llevo a la casa. –dijo interponiéndose entre Bella y Alice.

–Es mi hermana también. –contratacó Alice viéndole a los ojos. –Y yo no le digo ni le insinuó que es una zorra, ni una puta, ni una cualquiera, a diferencia de ti. –le penetró con sus bonitos ojos azules y Edward retrocedió unos pasos sintiéndose culpable de todo eso. Lo era. Era culpable. Bella estaba así por él. –Sea lo que sea que tengas metido en tu cerebro, necesitas sacarlo. Es pura mierda y está haciéndole daño a Bella. –dijo enojada. –Me la llevo a la casa, no me discutas nada porque no respondo Edward. Soy capaz de llevármela del país de nuevo si te vuelves a comportar como un maldito animal con ella. ¡Basta de tu mierda! –le dijo y arrastró a Bella hacia un taxi más adelante.

Edward las vio subir mientras que la mirada de Bella se perdía con la de él. Nunca perdieron contacto hasta que las vio subir a aquel taxi y después desesperado como una fiera corrió hacia su auto que estaba a una calle más rodeado de guardaespaldas.

–Las llaves. –pidió desesperado.

Un hombre grandote, más que él, le dio las llaves y Edward dejó a los guardaespaldas un tanto confundidos. Después ellos se metieron en los autos de servicio y siguieron a su jefe. Edward iba persiguiendo el taxi como loco. No había mucho tráfico pero si muchos autos lentos.

– ¡Mierda! –gritó por la ventana. –¡Muévanse con un carajo! –pasó unos carros lentos y aceleró sintiendo que en cualquier momento se aprovecharían de Bella estando en el estado en el que estaba.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué la perseguía? ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué le hablaba así? ¿Por qué le decía que era una cualquiera? Alice tenía razón. Tenía que arreglar la mierda que tenía metida en la cabeza. No podía dejar que Bella se escapara y se emborrachara cada que tuvieran una pelea. No iban a poder convivir de esa forma. ¿Pero qué carajos necesitaba? ¿Mudarse de la casa? ¿Vivir en un hotel hasta que su testosterona se calmara? No. No podría. Esa idea sería más peligrosa que todas, ¿o no?

'Maldita sea. Estoy acabado. Estoy caliente por mi hermana.'

El taxi paró frente a la residencia Brandon y Edward les vio bajar. Alice tomando a Bella por la cintura, evitando que esta se cayera o se tropezara. 'Maldita sea, Isabella' Él se culpaba, Alice le culpaba, era el culpable. Se estaba comportando como un psicópata. Siguiendo a su hermanastra y poniendo a Tanya como excusa. Que por cierto, recordó que la chica se había quedado sola en el club, lo cual, le importó poco. Ahora estaba tan concentrado viendo como Bella se tambaleaba en brazos de Alice, que tuvo ganas de salir de ayudarle a meterla en cama, o tal vez, robársela…

A punto de entrar a la casa, Alice volteó su cabeza rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada el auto de Edward. Él sabía que ella sabía que él estaba ahí afuera. Y ella sabía que el sabia lo mismo. El tragó en seco sintiéndose mal. No le gustaba ver a Bella en aquellas condiciones. La había visto así dos veces cuando era pequeña. Se había llevado tremenda regañina y ella le había prometido no volver a hacerlo nunca. Siempre le decía que era pura curiosidad a lo que él pensaba que era natural y él también había sentido eso cuando tenía la edad de ella. Pero ahora que la veía en ese estado, ya siendo mayor y con aquel vestidito, aquellos tacones altísimos y su cabello tan largo, café y espeso…le daban ganas de aprovecharse de ella pero a la vez se arrepentía, y se sentía un degenerado. La cosa más normal sería cuidar de ella. Podría verle dormir mientras que ella balbuceaba cosas incoherentes por la borrachera. Pero también quería desnudarla. ¡Pues claro! Su hermana le prendía. No lo podía evitar. Ya lo había aceptado. Ni siquiera consideraba la opción de ir a un psicólogo o a un psiquiatra, aunque quiso hacerlo y Jasper le había aconsejado que así lo hiciera. Que le quitaría tensión.

Alice y Bella desaparecieron por la puerta y él se quedó ahí unos minutos más esperando algo más. Pero nada paso. Alice no salió y el salió disparado al antro en el cual había dejado a su novia.

Se estacionó en frente del club y sus guardaespaldas que le acompañaban en dos camionetas grandes y negras, se estacionaron entre el carro de él. Le aventó las llaves a un guardaespaldas alto, ancho y moreno para después adentrarse en el club. Divisó a Tanya bailando con un chico y rodó sus ojos suavemente. Ya ni eso le causaba molestias. No sentía celos, ni enojo. Después vio cómo se empezaban a besar. ¿Enserio? ¿Ella que tanto le llamaba y le atosigaba, se besaba con otro hombre? ¡Por Dios! Que molesta mujer.

Caminó hacia ellos y jaló bruscamente a Tanya.

–Te la voy a quitar un minuto. –le dijo al chico rubio que estaba confundido viendo como le arrebataban a la chica que él había catalogado como modelo.

–Edward…–dijo ella viéndolo.

El tal vez pensó que ella estaba borracha o algo así, pero ni siquiera era eso.

–No me digas nada. Lo he visto todo. –usaría aquello como una gran excusa para terminar su relación y su compromiso con Tanya. –Estoy dando por terminada nuestra relación, así como nuestro compromiso, Tanya. –sí, ellos dos se habían comprometido hacia un año. Al principio la idea le emocionó y supo que ya no estaría solo, que se sentiría mejor teniendo la compañía de una mujer en casa. Pero después se arrepintió. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había pensado en esa idea tan descabellada. Tanya no era la gran cosa y se había aburrido de ella al llegar un punto en el cual ni siquiera le molestaba todo aquello.

–Pero, Edward…–dijo empezando a llorar. –¡Tú te fuiste! –dijo llorando. –¡Me dejaste sola! No te encontré por todo el club y cuando salí a ver dónde estabas, tu auto ya no estaba ahí.

–No es una excusa. –dijo. –Pero no te estoy pidiendo justificaciones. Se acabó y punto. Me marcho. Haz lo que quieras con la sortija. No te quiero volver a ver. –ni siquiera la volteó a ver y Tanya no lo detuvo.

Ya no había nada ahí. No había amor, no había cariño, no había nada. Ella no lo detuvo y el no peleó por ella. Ya habían sido muchos años.

–**Mi Medio Hermano–**

Le pesaba el cuerpo. La cabeza le dalia. Tenía sed y el ruido de su celular le molestaba.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Apaguen esa mierda! –gritó sin inmutarse a que alguien le escuchara.

Escuchó la risa de Alice.

–Grosera. –dijo y después hizo que el ruido del celular cesara.

– ¿Diga? No, Edward. Sigue dormida. –Bella abrió los ojos de inmediato, mas no se movió de entre las sabanas. – ¿Quieres que le diga qué? –el tono de voz de Alice había aumentado considerablemente y sonaba enojado. – ¡Estás loco! Ni siquiera,… ¡con un carajo, Edward! Cuando tengas algo importante que decir, marcas. Adiós.

Bella por fin salió de entre las sabanas y vio el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó bostezando.

–Nada, tonterías, Bella. ¡Maldito! Como aborrezco a tu hermanastro. –resopló enojada. –Te juro que antes me caía bien, hasta lo consideraba un hermano. ¡Pero no!

– ¡Caray, Alice! Dime que mierdas dijo ese idiota.

Alice le vio y después resopló molesta.

–Me dijo que si no regresabas a casa hoy, te iba a prohibir la entrada a la universidad.

– ¡Que! ¡Qué le pasa! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Dame ese celular! –demandó molesta y se paró de la cama rápidamente, pero se mareó un poco y después se tambaleó hasta caer de nuevo en la cama.

–Despacio, Bells. La borrachera que te pusiste anoche no estuvo del todo suave. No volvemos a tomar. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacías?

–Por dios…hace algún año. Supongo que desde que deje de hacerlo un año y un poco más para acá.

Alice soltó una carcajada y su bonito cabello negro se zarandeó poquito.

–Bueno, entonces eres una virgen de nuevo.

–Que graciosa eres. –rodó sus ojos. –Dame el celular.

Alice suspiró y le entregó el celular a Bella que rápidamente marcó el nombre de Edward.

–¿Bella? –su voz sonaba seria, pero ocultando un deje de mucha preocupación y enojo.

–¿Con que me vas a prohibir la entrada a la universidad, tonto?

–Sí. Regresa a la casa, ahora mismo, Isabella Swan.

–¡Tu no me das ordenes, Edward! –le respondió molesta. –Te has portado como un maldito animal desde que regresé a Illinois.

Alice salió de la habitación para darle un poco más de privacidad y Bella se lo agradeció con los ojos y una sonrisa apenas visible.

–No sé de lo que hablas. –dijo él mintiendo.

–Si lo sabes, Edward. Nosotros nos llevábamos bien. Pero ahora te portas como un desconocido. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por lo que te conté antes? Te he pedido perdón, me he disculpado, mi intención nunca fue preocuparte, enserio.

Suspiró y se quedó callada. Los dos estaban callados. Ella quería una disculpa y de las buenas. Y él quería escuchar su voz, dijera lo que dijera. Se estaba volviendo loco por querer estar a lado de su hermanastra y aquello le volvía todavía más loco.

–Te espero en la casa, Bella. Ven pronto, por favor. –dijo él y a ella se le achicó el corazón.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente.

–De acuerdo, en una hora estoy ahí.

Cortó la llamada y se dejó caer en la cama de Alice estrepitosamente.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se dejaba de las tonterías de su hermano? ¿Por qué le perdonaba tan fácil? ¿Era porque estaba madurando y le restaba menos importancia a sus enojos y a sus celos de hombre? ¿Sería eso? Pero en ese caso… ¿Por qué le había dicho que se había acostado con otros hombres? Eso había sido una tontería. ¡Por supuesto que no se había acostado con nadie! Era virgen. Pero había sentido tanto odio…le había desagradado tanto que el pensase así de ella…

Después, bajo a desayunar junto con Alice.

–Bella, bueno yo…–estaban sentadas en el desayunador de la cocina y Alice tomaba agua junto con Bella. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de cómo tu hermano empezó a aparecer en muchas revistas junto con Tanya?

Bella asintió.

–Bueno…yo no sé si él te lo dijo o no…pero, todas las revistas decían que se habían comprometido, que se casarían en algún año, probablemente el año que viene…yo, tengo una revista, ¿la quieres ver?

A Bella, se le paró el corazón. Y no sabía porque. ¿Era porque el hombre que una vez había amado se iba a casar con otra? ¿Era porque su hermano mayor se iba a casar con otra? ¿Era porque Edward se casaría con otra? ¿Qué era? ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Enojo? ¿Celos? ¿Tristeza? No, era decepción. Decepción al no saberse enterada de aquello. ¿Qué les había pasado?

–La última revista salió hace un mes. –pero Alice vio el semblante apagado y sombrío de Bella. –No te lo dijo. –afirmó, sin siquiera preguntar. Alice estalló en una ira potencial. – ¡Maldito! ¡Te digo, Bella! Algo le pasa a tu hermano, tienes que hablar con él. Esto no es posible. ¿Cómo es que está comprometido y tú no sabes nada de esto? ¡Que carajos le pasa a ese macho!

–Ya, ya, Alice…–le calmó ella, antes de que se terminara contagiando de la ira de su mejor amiga. –Tal vez quería que fuese una sorpresa…tal vez, no le dio tiempo para hablarme de eso.

– ¿Tiempo? ¡Tiempo, maldita sea! ¿Y le dio tiempo para pasársela con la bruja esa por toda la maldita ciudad? ¡Bella, por favor! No sabes cuantas jodidas revistas salían, cuantas fotos de ellos en diferentes lugares, ella con sus grandes lentes de mosca, sus sombreros exagerados y sus ropas que le quedan muy ajustadas por lo llena de bolas que esta y claro, enseñando su anillo como si fuese una adquisición nueva. Era una gran piedra, un diamante, supuse.

Bella frunció sus labios y tomó un sorbo de agua.

–Está bien, no importa. Son sus asuntos, no está obligado a decirme nada. Ni siquiera somos hermanos de sangre.

Alice soltó una risa enojada.

–Tú te quieres engañar con eso, Bella. Pero la verdad es, que las dos sabemos que te debió de haber contado un detalle tan importante como el de su compromiso.

–Si bueno…es un hombre mayor. Él sabe lo que hace. –se encogió de hombros. –Y no, la verdad no quiero ver la revista…tal vez después. En estos momentos, creo que sigo borracha.

–Sigo creyendo que te debió de haber contado todo. Eres su hermanita.

Bella bufó.

–Ya no me creo eso. –soltó irónicamente. – ¿Sabes? Creo que ya ni siquiera le veo como a un hermano. No sé si fue el distanciamiento…o todas las palabras hirientes que me dijo, o tal vez la falta de confianza, o probablemente una mezcla de todo.

–Bella…

–No, Alice. Es la verdad. Ya no sé cómo verlo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Decirle que lo amo y que es el mejor hermano de toda la vida? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me fue a visitar a Londres? –dijo nostálgica.

–Muy pocas, cariño. Lo sé –le acarició el cabello suavemente.

– ¡Tu! –gritó ella. –Que ni siquiera eres nada mío, no tenemos ningún parentesco…tu ibas varias veces cada año, ¿en qué te convierte eso, y en que lo convierte eso a él?

–Me convierte en tu mejor amiga y a él en un cabrón sin sentimientos. –le sonrió.

Bella soltó una risita y se limpió una lagrimilla traicionera.

–No llores, Bells. Te quiere, pero es un cabrón que no sabe lidiar con tu pasado. Tú cálmate y habla con él las cosas, se madura. Y aclárale el asuntillo ese de que te acostaste con muchos chicos. Las dos sabemos que eres virgen.

–No tanto. –se encogió de hombros.

Alice abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

–¿Qué? –la tomó de sus hombros. –¡Dime que hiciste, muchacha estúpida! –gritaba mientras la zarandeaba suavemente de los hombros y Bella se reía como enana.

–Solo sexo oral.

Alice suspiró.

–¡Por el amor del Karma, muchachita idiota. ¡Casi me matas de un puto infarto! No sabes cuantas imágenes se reprodujeron en mi cabeza.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

–Te quisiera contar, pero tengo que hablar con el terco de Edwardsha.

– ¡No! ¡Ahora me cuentas! ¿Fue en Londres, cierto?

–Juro que mañana vengo a tu casa y te lo cuento. En realidad me siento mal y…después de lo que me contaste, tengo que arreglar todo con él.

Alice asintió comprendiendo que aquello era más importante que las aventuras libertinas de su amiga.

–Bella yo…nunca te lo dije, porque, bueno…tu sabes porque. –dijo y bajó su mirada un poquito.

–Lo sé. –le sonrió, calmándola. –Está bien, pero gracias por decírmelo ahora. En realidad, me servirá mucho para antes de hablar con él. Tu sabes…fue algo más para convencerme de que ya no sé quién es, ni que somos…ni en donde estamos.

–No digas eso, por favor. –le rogó Alice. –Me parte el alma verte así. Mírate como estas, Bella. –le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. –Te amo, no me gusta verte así. Prométeme que me marcaras, o me mandaras un mensaje para que me cuentes como resultó todo. –Bella asintió. –Promételo. –insistió.

–Lo prometo. –le sonrió. –Estaré bien, ¿sí? Me hace falta digerir todo esto, pero…está bien. Estoy bien. Te amo mucho más, gracias por todo.

Era de mediodía y cuando salió de ahí, con unos lentes de sol que Alice le había prestado, y sus ropas de ayer, se dio cuenta que el carro que le esperaba no era el del chofer de Alice, si no el suyo. Suspiró, entró al auto y recibió un 'Buenos días, señorita Swan.'

Se sentía tan lejos de casa. Se sentía una extranjera y extrañaba a sus padres. Extrañaba a su hermano mayor. A un chico extremadamente lindo, caballeroso, guapo y amable. De ese Edward se había enamorado. Con ese Edward había soñado y con ese chico estaba enojada ahora. A ese chico, ni siquiera lo consideraba más, un hermano. ¿Qué había cambiado en él? ¿Qué le llevaba a ser de esa forma tan grosera y arrogante?

Se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la casa, cuando el chofer que hacía mucho no veía y estaba más viejo de lo que recordaba, le abrió la puerta y le sonrió. Bajó del auto sintiéndose como una puta por portar las mismas ropas y entró a la casa de mala gana con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

–¡Carmen! –gritó sin sonar grosera. Le vio aparecer y el ama de llaves le sonrió efusivamente mientras le abrazaba como una madre abraza a un hijo. –Carmen, por favor…dame un remedio para la cruda. Te lo suplico. –escuchó reír a Carmen.

–De acuerdo, Bella. El joven Edward te ha estado esperando en su despacho. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? –preguntó.

Bella se le quedó viendo y negó.

–No. Nada. Que siga esperando. –sonrió y después subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

¡Por supuesto que no le iba a decir nada! Que se esperara.

Un mensaje de Edward le llegó a su celular, mientras revisaba que sus pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas por toda su habitación.

**Edward:** ¿Dónde estás?

Bella rodó sus ojos y dejó el celular en la cama. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión en saber en dónde estaba siempre? Ya no era una niñita.

**Bella:** Deja de molestar, ya no tengo diez años.

**Edward:** ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Bella rodó sus ojos, de nuevo. ¿Quién le había ido con el chisme? Bueno, ya que.

**Bella:** Estoy acomodando mis cosas, deja de molestar, Edward.

Después no recibió mensaje alguno. Ya no iba a ser grosera con él. Ya no le iba a levantar la voz. Ya no le iba a hacer caso a sus majaderías. Ya no se iba a portar como la niña que ya no era. Ya no iba a ser la Bella ingenua y enamorada de su hermanastro mayor. Era Bella Swan, hija de Carlisle Cullen y Reneé Swan. Aunque ella conservaba el apellido de su padre biológico, lo había hecho porque su madre también lo conservaba y porque a su padre Carlisle Cullen, nunca le había molestado aquello. Si algo le había enseñado Carlisle Cullen, en el poco tiempo que había vivido con él, había sido a ser valiente, a pelear por lo suyo, a ser una chica independiente y a no dejarse de nadie.

Y en ese momento, sentía a Edward como un pequeño adversario. Ella tal vez, no tenía la experiencia del mundo, ni mucha vida por detrás, pero era inteligente. El viaje a Londres le había servido de mucho y había madurado un montón. Sí había perdido los estribos con Edward, era porque hacía mucho no le veía y sus palabras en realidad le habían dolido. Pero no más. No le demostraría aquello. Ella sabía que su hermano no era así. Ella sabía que algo nuevo ocurría con él. Tal vez, era el no verle desde hacía mucho. Tal vez, sentía que le perdería de nuevo. Fuese lo que fuese, ella permanecería calmada.

Y ahora, llegaría el momento. El momento de hablar con él. De aclarar las cosas. De tratar de resolver algo y de encontrar el lugar en el cual se encontraba junto a él. No esperaba nada más que arreglar todo con él y sentirse como en los viejos tiempos…


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Hola chicas...primero que nada, quiero empezar por disculparme con todas ustedes por no haber actualizado en ya bastante tiempo. Ya había pasado una vez y me prometí que no volvería a pasar, pero esta vez fue inevitable. No sé si recuerdan que les había comentado que había empezado a tener dolores de muñecas...bueno, pues empeoraron y lo peor fue que el doctor me recetó pastillero y medio y me prohibió usar la computadora y siquiera hacer muchas cosas con mis manos, como tocar guitarra, piano etc... Entonces, esa es mi triste historia, :( Me sentí tan impotente porque en realidad, no podía hacer nada y mi madre me quitó la laptop para que no pudiera escribir. Muchos proyectos fueron cancelados por más de dos meses y me siento inmensamente culpable y arrepentida por todo esto. Enserio que espero que comprendan, chicas. Yo las amo tanto a todas porque me han demostrado mucha paciencia y se han mantenido seguidoras de mis historias a pesar de todo. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Gracias a: soledadcullen, isa Kathe, janalez, ichigoneeko, Noelle RK. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos, son las mejores!**

**Bueno chicas hoy que cumplo 19 años les actualizo para que me envien muchos reviews y me sienta extra feliz! Jaja n.n Disfruten del capítulo.**

**Con mucho amor,**

**CecilPierce.**

* * *

**5.**

Después de entrar unos minutos al baño, salió un poco menos mareada y la cabeza ya no le dolía tanto. Se había dado una ducha de agua caliente y después una de agua fría. Tocaron a su puerta y por la sutileza en la cual lo habían hecho, supo que era Carmen, o alguna chica del servicio.

―Adelante.

La puerta se abrió un poquito y la cabeza llena de bonitas canas brillosas de Carmen apareció.

―Bella, aquí esta lo que me pediste. ―dijo ella de forma dulce, observando como su pequeña se secaba el cabello que estaba mojado. ― ¿Hace cuánto que no te cortas el cabello, pequeña?

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Desde que me fui de Illinois.

― ¡Por Dios, Bella! ―exclamó, exagerada y Bella soltó una risita. ―Deberías de cortarlo, le hace bien al cabello.

― ¿No te gusta? ―dijo poniéndoselo de un lado.

―Me encanta, mi vida. Te queda perfecto, pero insisto en que una despuntadita no le haría nada mal.

Bella rió.

―Lo tomare en cuenta, Carmen. Y gracias por eso. ―señaló su buró con una pequeña bandejita y un vaso con algo naranja. ― ¿Qué remedio es?

―Nada de remedios, muchacha. Es jugo de naranja y te me tomas esta aspirina. En un rato bajas a la cocina por fruta, ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta que tomes. Te hace mal.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Hacía ya tiempo que no probaba alcohol. Descuida, me se cuidar. Siempre me he sabido cuidar. ―dijo con un deje nostálgico.

―Lo sé, Bella. ―Carmen se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en la cien. ―Te dejo, te espero abajo.

―Carmen, tu…―le detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación y Carmen regresó su cabeza para ver la mirada perdida de su Isabella. ― ¿Sabías del compromiso de Edward y Tanya?

Carmen tragó en seco. Ella estaba al tanto de que Bella no lo estaba. Edward no le había dicho nada, pero era una mujer bastante vieja, no necesitaba que le contaran las cosas para darse cuenta de ellas.

―Si querida. Todos lo sabemos.

―Gracias, Carmen. Te puedes retirar.

Suspiró y negó para ella misma.

Detestaba el bochorno, y los días calurosos en Chicago, eran para derretir un huevo en la calle. Le gustaba el calor, sí. Pero no cuando se ponía insoportable. Aunque su casa no estaba caliente, decidió ponerse unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera vieja. Se dejó los pies descalzos y se tomó el jugo de naranja junto con la aspirina. Bajó a la cocina a dejar el vaso ya vacío y vio un plato lleno de fruta que no le resultó nada agradable y lo dejó ahí. Tal vez más tarde se le antojaría.

De acuerdo, ahora tenía que hablar con Edward. ¿Qué le diría él? ¿Le reclamaría de nuevo? ¿Estaba lista para recibir más insultos? Tocó la puerta tres veces y después de escuchar como Edward daba permiso para pasar, entró y despacito cerró la puerta tras ella.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―le preguntó el dejando unos papeles en el escritorio. Con mucha disimulación, le observó todo el cuerpo.

― ¿En mi habitación? Me di un baño. ―dijo ella y avanzó hasta el, sentándose en los cómodos sillones frente a su gran escritorio.

Ella le observó. Llevaba la melena un poco despeinada, la cara cansada, la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y había muchos papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

―Te ves cansado. ―dijo ella, recargando sus codos en el escritorio. Después dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y encerró su rostro alrededor de sus manitas.

Él sonrió desganado.

―No es nada. ¿Cómo estás? ―él quería hablarle. Disculparse. Pero no sabía cómo.

―Bien, un poco cruda. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Nada que no pueda manejar. ―sonrió viendo hacia otra parte. Ya ni siquiera hablar de eso con él le iba a molestar.

Él se molestó un poco por aquello y prefirió guardar silencio.

―Y dime, ―empezó ella a jugar con una pluma que había ahí. ― ¿Me seguiste ayer? ―esta vez le vio a sus ojos verdes y enfocó muy bien los suyos chocolate.

Le vio hacer una mueca y fruncir un poco el ceño.

― ¿Si? Me lo puedes decir, no me voy a molestar. ―le aseguró con una sonrisa.

El abrió un poco sus ojos y después disimuló su asombro, carraspeando un poco.

―Sí. Lo hice. Te seguí.

― ¿Y porque? ¿No confías en mí? ―preguntó aun recordando que él le había dado a entender lo contrario.

La voz que Bella empleó, le calentó el corazón al pobre de Edward. Su pequeña estaba delante de él, preguntándole motivos que él no sabía dar y viéndole con los ojos más dulces que hacía mucho no veía. Además, sus cabellos mojados le hacían concentrarse demasiado en ella y soltar todo lo que su cabeza tenía atorado.

―Yo…―y empezó a balbucear. ―No es que…yo, tu sabes Bella…

Bella soltó una risita.

―Cállate, tonto. Eres demasiado tierno cuando no sabes que decir. Deberías ver tu rostro. ―dijo ella riendo y observando las pobladas cejas de su hermano fruncirse.

El gruñó algo por lo bajo y después volvió a tomar una pluma y un papel para empezar a leerlo.

―Está bien si no confías en mí. ―dijo ella, volviendo a tomar la atención de su hermanastro. ―Pero quiero que te quede claro que ya tengo dieciocho años. ―dijo y Edward levantó su vista para verle. ―Y aunque no sea una experta de la vida, me se cuidar muy bien Edward. Todas esas veces que te la pasaba con Tanya, yo estaba borracha junto con Alice, fumando drogas y besándome con chicos. ―lo soltó todo de golpe, ya no le importaba. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ―No creas que era una niñita ingenua, había millones de tipos que siempre quisieron aprovecharse de mí y de Alice y las dos nos aprendimos a defender y a idear planes para zafarnos de degenerados como esos…te digo que hasta se manejar armas. ―soltó sonriente. ―No te digo que todo lo que viví recae en ti, o que tú seas el culpable de todo, pero te pido que no me reclames ni me digas nada, cuando tú muchas veces no estabas para mí, por una cosa o la otra.

―Bella yo…

―Dejémoslo así, ¿bien? La verdad es que ya no importa. Lo único que quería era sacarlo. Pero entiendo que sigas molesto conmigo y que tengas todos los motivos del mundo para no confiar en mí. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…―se quedó callada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―le incitó él, desesperado. Anhelando saber que había dentro de la cabeza de su hermana, queriendo leer sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Qué tenía Bella en mente?

―Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que si la confianza que perdiste en mí...está perdida para siempre, me lo hagas saber.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

―No está perdida para siempre, tonta. Eres mi hermanita. Solo estoy muy molesto…

―También lo estoy. ―dijo ella. ―Tampoco creo que pueda confiar en ti de ahora en adelante.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó alarmado.

―Por el compromiso de matrimonio que tienes con la operada, ¿Tal vez? ―le inquirió alzando una ceja.

El tragó en seco.

―Yo…

―Sí, sí. Veamos… ¿Qué excusa me darás ahora? ―puso un dedo en su barbilla simulando pensar algo. ―_Oh, no tuve tiempo_, _Bella_. ―imitó una voz gruesa. ―_No quería decírtelo porque no te tengo confianza._

― ¡No fue por eso! ―gritó exasperado él.

― ¿Qué carajos hicieras si yo me comprometo y no te digo nada? ―Edward frunció el ceño. ― ¡Ah verdad! Te gusta hacer, pero no te gusta que te hagan. Te llevas pero no te aguantas, Edward. Esto no es un juego. Somos una familia. Sí, chiquita y rota, pero una familia. Un compromiso de matrimonio debió de haber sido un tema de conversación que debiste de haber sacado a flote hace mucho.

―No fue por falta de confianza. ―dijo frotándose la cabeza y sintiéndose tonto.

― ¿Entonces? ¿A tu noviecita no le agrado? ¿No quería que fuera parte de tu compromiso? ¿Era eso?

― ¡Que no! ¡Carajo, Bella! Pensé…pensé…

― ¿Qué? ¡Que pensaste! Mira que un día de estos me comprometo con alguien y no te cuento nada, Edward. Y entonces veras que se siente. ¡Soy tu hermana, carajo!

― ¡Pensé que te irías lejos!

Se quedaron en silencio. Edward suspiró fuertemente y se talló la frente con la mano.

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? Ya estaba lejos. ¿Qué tan lejos me pude haber ido?

―Pensé…que te quedarías allá, Bella. Que te pondrías celosa y me dejarías…y no pude soportar esa idea. No pude soportar el imaginarte lejos para siempre.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Enserio era eso?

―Pero…

―Pero nada. ―le cortó el. ―Siento no habértelo contado. Además, ya no importa. He terminado todo con ella. Ya no es mi novia, ni mi prometida, ni nada.

Bella suspiró.

―Qué bueno, porque no me agradaba mucho.

―No la soportabas. ―comentó el sonriendo de lado.

Bella sonrió también.

―Es más animal que mujer. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que poder soportarla?

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

―Tienes razón. Entonces… ¿me tienes confianza o no? ―preguntó Edward esperando un _si_ por respuesta.

Bella negó casi al instante. Él abrió sus ojos en grande y sintió ser aplastado por algo gigantesco.

―Ya no sé cómo tenerte confianza.

― ¿Por qué, Bella? ―preguntó dolido y alzando la voz. ― ¿Es porque me enojé contigo? ¿Es porque te seguí al club? ¿Por qué?

Bella sonrió. Ni siquiera eso le causaba enojo.

―No, Edward…fueron muchas cosas.

―Dímelas, Bella. Dímelas, porque no las sé. No sé nada, no sé de qué me hablas.

Bella negó con su cabeza. Era imposible hablar con ese hombre. Era un tipo extremadamente orgulloso al cual se le olvidaban los detalles importantes, como el haberle llamado por insultos y haberla humillado con sus palabras.

Él quería respuestas, no sabía que había pasado ahí. ¡Ella era su hermanita! ¡Su princesa! Su pequeña Bella…y ella le decía que ya no sabía cómo tenerle confianza. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Tanya? ¿Haber estado con ella más que con Bella? ¿Era eso? ¡Pero si nunca le falto nada a Bella! Era la niña más mimada de la tierra. Él siempre se hizo cargo de eso.

―No tiene caso, Edward. Ya no importa, ya déjalo as-

― ¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar nada! ―gritó molesto y exasperado. Le pegó un golpe fuerte al escritorio e hizo saltar algunos objetos. Aquel hombre era muy fuerte. ― ¡Eres mi hermana pequeña, Bella! ¡Mi nena! La única chica a la que amo y quiero con todo mi ser, ¿Qué no lo ves? Eres mi único escape, eres mi única hermanita, eres mi único soporte. Bella, tú eres mi hermana. ¿Qué no entiendes eso?

Bella se quedó callada escuchando aquello. ¿Así se sentía Edward? ¿Enserio?

―Edward yo…no lo sabía. Pero eso no cambia la forma en la que me siento. Me has hecho mucho daño. Me has ocultado lo de tu compromiso. Después, cuando empecé a vivir en Londres, casi nunca fuiste a visitarme…

―Tenía que hacerme cargo de una empresa, Bella. ―dijo de mal humor ignorando todas sus demás palabras.

―Claro…―le dijo ella con una sonrisa calmada. ―Lo sé, lo entiendo.

En ese momento, lo entendió. Edward Cullen, era más terco que una mula. Era el chico más orgulloso que había conocido, era un cavernícola, era un macho alfa. No sabía lidiar con mujeres, no las sabía tratar. ¿De qué le habían servido tantos años de noviazgo con Tanya?

― ¡No, no entiendes nada! ¿De eso se trata esto? ¿Por qué no te fui a visitar a Londres?

Bella soltó una risa macabra y enojada.

―Tú eres el que no entiende nada, Edward. ¿Qué hay de estos días? ¿Qué no me has insultado como si yo fuese una cualquiera? ¿Cómo si fuese la peor persona del mundo? Me has tratado como todo, menos como tú hermana. No te llenes la boca de palabras bonitas y de amor cuando me has dicho en mi cara que soy una puta y una zorra. ―se paró como él lo había hecho y le sostuvo una mirada asesina y dolida. ― ¡Eres el peor hermano que pude tener! Me has logrado matar todo la confianza que tenía en ti en solo dos días.

Ella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla y queriendo llorar, se mordió el labio fuertemente.

Edward se quedó de piedra observándola. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En que se había convertido? ¿En qué había convertido su relación con su hermana? ¿Acaso ese era el final de la relación con su hermana? ¿Ya nunca serían hermanos?

―Bella…perdóname, por favor…

―Está bien. No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward. ―le dijo apenas y ni siquiera le vio a los ojos. ―Enserio. Te quiero mucho, pero no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti…

― ¡Si puedes! Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. ―suplicó y se acercó a ella tomando sus manos. ―Yo olvido todo, todo lo que hiciste, lo que hacías cuando eras pequeña, te tratare como solía tratarte, como a una princesa, no me alejes, Bella…te lo ruego.

Bella levantó su mirada y le importó poco que sus ojos estuviesen rojos y aguados.

―No, Edward. ¿Tú crees que voy a olvidar todo lo que me dijiste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ―reprimió un sollozo tonto y sonrió amargamente. ―No sé qué te ha pasado, pero tú no eras así, Edward. ―le tomó la mejilla con ternura y el cerró apenas sus ojos. Edward se sentía la peor escoria del mundo ―Yo amo a un Edward gentil, risueño y que jugaba conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo solíamos pasar juntos? Eras mi mejor amigo. Y tú prometiste que me irías a visitar, Edward. Lo prometiste…

―Lo se…Bella, yo…enserio que nunca encontraba el momento adecuado. Yo era un chiquillo, tenía que hacerme cargo de la empresa, Vladimir me ayudaba lo más que podía pero también era mi responsabilidad. Necesito que entiendas eso, por favor.

Bella suspiró. De acuerdo, el hombre tenía un punto.

―Vladimir fue a visitarme. ―dijo quedamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota? ―se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

―Si…bueno, pretendió que tenía unos negocios allá y que solo estaba de paso…pero ni la tía Victoria ni yo, le creímos una palabra. ―sonrió. ―Sabíamos que había ido a visitarme.

Edward suspiró pesadamente. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y vio a Bella por largos segundos.

―Dime que tengo que hacer para que esto no se arruine. Dímelo, Bella. Dime que hago para recuperar el tiempo perdido. ―rogó. Se sentía tan destrozado…tan vacío.

―No lo sé. Edward…yo entiendo que…hayas tenido asuntos aquí y todo eso…no te culpo por el tiempo perdido, de todas formas, era algo inevitable, dejemos ese asunto atrás, ¿sí?

Edward asintió.

―Pero estos dos días…han sido peor que cinco años separados. ¿Por qué te has comportado así? ¿Acaso me odias?

Y Edward se echó a reír. Bella frunció el ceño.

― ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo te voy a odiar? Si yo te amo más que a nadie y más que todos. ―después tragó en seco y se regañó internamente por haber dicho eso y haber sentido algo más que un amor fraternal.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente y escondió su rostro tras su bonita manta de cabello caoba. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Qué sentía? _¡Nada! ¡No sientes nada, Bella!_

―Es decir…―Edward carraspeó sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo. Él no era bueno para eso de los sentimientos, era muy cavernícola y muy macho para hablar de eso. ―No te odio, tonta. Eres mi hermanita bebe. ¿Cómo carajos te voy a odiar? No digas tonterías.

Bella rio.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me has dicho todas esas cosas horribles?

Edward se quedó callado…se sentía un total patán. _Eres un total patán_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había dicho?

―Yo…Bella…

―Dímelo, Edward….solo dilo. Esta vez…ya no me molestare…

―No, Bella…las cosas no son así. No te volveré a decir nada hiriente…es decir, yo…soy tu hermano mayor. Tu…hermano, por el amor del cielo. ¡Tú maldito hermano! ―gritó desesperado.

Bella rió y aquello le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. Ver a Edward sin saber que decir y con el ceño fruncido, era algo que podría ver toda la vida y no cansarse.

―Sí, lo eres. ¿Eso qué? ―dijo y se pasó un cabello por detrás de su oreja.

Cuando era pequeña, estar sentada delante del escritorio de él, le hacía sentir que era importante pero ahora, solo lo veía como una plática entre hermanos. Algo tonto.

―Pues que yo…necesito protegerte, carajo. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué no te has visto a un espejo? ¡Mierda, Bella! ―volvió a dar un golpe al escritorio que Bella no se esperaba y dio un respingón en su asiento. Se paró de un salto y caminó como animal enjaulado alrededor de su despacho bajo la mirada chocolatosa y curiosa de Bella. ―Tú andas así vestida por todo Chicago, ―le señaló a ella con un dedo bailarín y ella frunció su ceño, confundida. ―y los hombres, todos esos malditos bastardos…―gruñó y se despeinó el cabello. ―te ven como si fueras carne, como si fueras un puto pedazo de carne. ―dijo entre dientes.

― ¿A mí? A mí nadie me ve, Edward. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Soltó una carcajada. ―Estas alucinando.

Edward gritó una maldición.

― ¿Alucinando? ¿Yo? ¡He contado a más de cuarenta hombres viéndote como a una presa! Y eso sin contar a todos los del club…recordarlo…me dan ganas de volver y sacarles los ojos a todos. ¡A todos esos bastardos! ―gruñó y se sentó sobre un sofá de cuero caoba que había ahí.

― ¡Edward, por dios! ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó sorprendida.

Le vio el ceño fruncido, el cabello despeinado, las aletas de su nariz como locas. Se tocó la cara y se la frotó como un maniático.

― ¡Ya, ya! ―dijo ella acercándose a él y tomando sus manos. ― ¡Deja eso! Estás loco, Edward. ―se fue a sentar con él y todavía con sus pequeñas manos tomando las de él, le hizo que le viera a los ojos.

―Dime, Edward. ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con todo esto? ―preguntó alentándolo a que dijera más.

Ella sabía a lo que iba todo, pero si él no lo aceptaba, jamás arreglarían sus problemas.

El observó sus obres chocolate, sus cejas delgadas y perfectamente delineadas, su pequeña nariz, su piel nívea y esos labios…tan rosados. ¿Por qué su cabello era tan hermoso? Tan sedoso, largo, café como el chocolate. ¿Por qué sus palabras le calentaban el corazón? ¿Por qué le hacían querer oírle toda la vida?

―Yo…―carraspeó de nuevo, sintiéndose estúpido. ―No te quiero perder, Bella. ―dijo y vio hacia otra parte, sintiendo como las manitas de su Bella, frotaban las grandes suyas. Vio sus manos y sonrió un tanto, sus manos cubrían las de ella sin problema. ―Eres…mi hermana, cuando…llegaste a casa…yo no te quería. ―dijo y Bella ladeó sus labios. ―Ni a mamá tampoco. ―dijo refiriéndose a la madre de Bella, que después de poco tiempo terminó aceptando como la suya. ―Es decir…sentía que eran intrusas, pero después las amé. Te convertiste en algo a que debía proteger y quería proteger. No era un deber…era una necesidad saber que estabas bien y que yo podía hacer algo para que no te pasara nada. ―Bella sonrió con mucha nostalgia y quiso agarrarse a llorar como una Magdalena, pero mantuvo la calma y siguió frotando las manos de su hermano para calmarle. ―Tú eras…algo así como, no lo sé, Bella. Ni siquiera se explicarlo. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Yo tenía que protegerte, ¿lo entiendes? ―Bella asintió con unos ojos calmados, con un semblante que parecía el de una mujer con mucha experiencia. Pero solo era una chica que había madurado y sabia comprender perfectamente a ese hombre gigante que tenía por delante. ―Eras…mi Bella, eras tan pequeña…―sonrió con tristeza. ―Eras una cosa así de enana. ―puso su mano al aire simulando una estatura pequeñita a lo que Bella soltó una risita acompañada de una lágrima tonta. ―Y ahora…mírate. ―le volvió a ver, descubriendo sus ojos llorosos. ―Eres toda una mujer, una señorita. ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer con eso? ¿Dejar que todos los animales sucios te quieran comer? ―Bella rió y lloró más.

Después se sintió como una tonta y se sintió ridícula por haberse enojado con Edward por lo de Londres. Lo tomó por la cara y acercó su frente a la de él. Él se sorprendió y retuvo el aire y la vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Te perdono por todo, Edd. Te amo. ―le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se tardó un poco pero le respondió un _'también yo'_. No podía estar volviéndose loco. No, no podía. Era un hombre de negocios que debía de estar cuerdo para los cierres de negocios y los tratados. El empezar a sentir algo por su hermana solo le hacía sentirse más y más enfermo. Pero estando ahí junto a ella, se dio cuenta que no le importaba nada, más que estar a su lado.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Gracias por las felicitaciones, por desearme que me recupere y por seguir leyendo a pesar de la demora.**

**Gracias a: Janalez, ichigoneeko, soledadcullen. Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos, tambien!**

**Las amo. Besos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**-Cecil.**

* * *

**6.**

―Una vuelta. ―dijo Bella.

Alice dio una vuelta coqueta que le hizo reír.

―No seas ridícula, Alice. Una vuelta bien, necesito ver en donde te queda bien y mal.

Bella vio como Alice rolaba sus ojos y daba una vueltecita lenta para que Bella pudiera ajustarle el vestido.

―No sabía que saber cocer y confeccionar vestidos era algo que te fuesen a enseñar. Yo pensé que yo era la chica fashion de las dos. Tú eras la aburrida.

―Que graciosa, ―roló sus ojos. ―pero sí. Tampoco sabía que la tía Victoria supiera tanto de moda. Debiste de haberla visto cuando me hablaba de Oscar de La Renta y de Valentino. Se le iluminaban los ojos.

Alice rió.

―Tiene sus años, pero tiene buen ojo para la ropa.

―Así es. Me llevó a todas las pasarelas posibles y me hizo tomar cursos de diseño y eso. Pero no es lo mío ¿sabes?

― ¿Entonces que carajos es lo tuyo? ―preguntó Alice.

Su tono no fue grosero o desesperado pero más un poco divertido.

―Pfft. No sé. Supongo que me tendré que dedicar de lleno a la empresa. Sé que Edward se las apaña para dirigirla él solito junto con Vladimir. Sé que es ellos dos están muy envueltos en ese ambiente, pero no puedo evitar pensar que yo también tengo que estar al frente de esta maldita empresa. No sabes cuantas veces papá me habló de que a la empresa le hacía falta una mujer y que después de la señora Esme y de mi madre, yo sería la responsable de aquello.

Alice la vio mientras que Bella veía hacia la nada, pensando en las palabras de su padre. El señor Cullen le había criado como a uno más de sus hijos y era el único recuerdo de un padre que tenía. A veces se sentía tan perdida sin sus padres.

―Entiendo. Pero no toda tu vida te la vas a pasar metida en ese monstruo, Bella. ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas? Te consumirá. Y precisamente no creo que sea tu pasión o tu trabajo soñado. ¿Cuál es tu pasión? No te dejes arrastrar por una empresa de ese vuelo. Es decir, estamos hablando de las empresas Cullen. Hasta decirlo me da escalofríos. ―se frotó los brazos y Bella asintió.

―No…no lo sé. ―confesó. ―No sé qué me gusta. ―suspiró.

Se sintió extraña mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sillita del peinador de Alice.

―Cocinas muy rico. ―dijo Alice.

Bella negó.

―No. Mientras no tenga en claro que es lo que en realidad quiero, la empresa es número uno. Pero por ahora, me concentraré en terminar la universidad. Mira que solo me queda medio semestre y no puedo esperar por estar al mando de ese monstruo que tú dices. Tal vez sea buena para la empresa. ―sonrió. ―Me da hambre de poder y de cambiar todo. Pateare los traseros de mis hermanos. ―le guiñó un ojo.

Alice lanzó una carcajada.

―Si tú dices…te apoyo. ―sonrió. ―Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿de qué es este evento? No entendí bien cuando me lo contaste.

―Es solo un banquete que la empresa organiza. Creo que habrá dos o tres firmas asociándose con nosotros. No lo sé, algo por lo parecido. Edward no me ha dado muchos detalles, me dijo que hoy hablaría conmigo de eso.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. La observó por largos segundos pensando en ella y en Edward.

Bella se percató mientras observaba el vestido de Alice y después frunció su ceño.

―¿Qué me ves? ¿Te gusto? ―preguntó y le guiñó un ojo.

Alice se carcajeó.

―Sigues enamorada de Edward. ―dijo sin siquiera formular una pregunta.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

―Lo veo. Tu expresión cambia cuando dices su nombre. Más de cinco años han pasado y sigues haciendo las mismas expresiones cuando hablas de él.

Bella se quedó ahí. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

―¿Enserio Alice? ¿Enserio tiene que traer el tema cuando estamos hablando de cosas mundanas? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Alice suspiró.

―De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero era algo que le contarías a tu mejor amiga.

―¡No! No sigo enamorada de él. Deja el asunto.

―No dejo nada. Solo quiero que confíes en mí. Soy yo, Bells. Soy Alice, tu hermana, tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué pierdes en confiar en mí? Lo has hecho toda tu vida.

―No, Alice…yo no estoy enamorada de Edward. ―soltó suspirando.

Alice le volvió a ver.

―Te lo juro que no. Hablé con él…ese día que salí de tu casa. ―Alice abrió sus ojos ofendida por no saber de aquello. ―Calma, te lo iba a contar eventualmente pero…

―¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué no me estas contando las cosas?

Bella tragó dificultosamente.

―Yo…yo no quiero amarle de nuevo. No quiero enamorarme de nuevo, no de él. Siento que si hablo de él…

―¿Le volverás a querer? ―Bella asintió. ―Pero si vives con él, mujer. Como no quieres hablar de él cuándo lo tienes todo el día merodeando en tu casa.

―No es lo mismo…es…diferente cuando hablo de él. Es muy diferente. Solo no quiero…volver a caer.

―Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a caer, pero tienes que estar segura de que no le quieres más, habla de él conmigo, lo que sea. Así te darás cuenta que todos esos sentimientos se esfumaron por completo.

―No los hay. ―dijo con determinación. ―Ya no lo amo. Te lo juro por dios, Alice.

Alice la observó. Su cabeza alta y sus ojos chocolate viéndola.

―¿Enserio?

Bella asintió ferozmente.

―Enserio. Esa tarde hablé con él y…arreglamos las cosas.

Tener a Alice durante tantos años ahí para ella, era la cosa más extraordinaria que le había pasado. No era lo mismo tener un hermano a quien contarle las cosas que tener una mejor amiga mujer a la cual confiarle todos tus secretos. Con Edward hablaba, sí. Pero no era lo mismo. Incluso hablar con Vladimir era tranquilizante para ella aunque el casi no dijera nada y hablara muy poco. Sus conversaciones con Vladimir le causaban mucha risa y siempre trataba de molestarlo mientras que el simplemente no le prestara atención en lo absoluto. Solo una vez le había sacado una sonrisita, pero estaba segura que había retenido más de las deseadas.

―Listo, ya estas. Te dejo, ¿sí? El evento es dentro de varias semanas y Edward no me ha dado muchos detalles. En cuanto sepa todo, te marco.

Alice la vio y asintió.

―Mañana voy temprano a tu casa a ver tu vestido. Ni creas que te vas a escapar de que yo le dé una miradita al tuyo. ―Alice guiñó un ojo.

―Bueno, bueno. ―consiguió reír a pesar de haberle soltado todo el rollito de Edward. ―Te veo mañana, te amo.

Después de despedirse de su mejor amiga, partió hacia su casa. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello y todo en la casa parecía estar tranquilo. De hecho, casi no veía a Edward porque había tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y se debía de ocupar de muchos asuntos. Y eso había calmado las aguas un poco.

Se sentía tan libre y sonriente cada que entraba a su casa y veía a Edward sonreírle. O cuando le veía leer papeles en el desayunador con unas gafas tontas y tomando café. Eso era lo que ella venia anhelando desde hacía ya muchos años. No sentir ese cosquilleo cuando lo viera. Sentir pura calidez familiar. Vladimir había estado yendo a la casa para encerrarse en el despacho junto con Edward, a hablar de negocios y del evento ese tan importante que se avecinaba. Según Bella había entendido que varias firmas se asociarían con ellos, pero fuera de eso, no sabía más.

Esa tarde cuando regresaba a su casa, después de haber arreglado un vestido de Alice que amaba pero que se había roto hace tiempo, se apresuró a subir las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. No sabía dónde estaba Edward y muy poco le importaba. Quería darse un baño. La habitación de Edward estaba al otro lado de las escaleras. Así que no tenía por qué pasar por ahí para nada. Pero algo le hizo querer pasar por ahí para ver si se encontraba o no. Camino despacito, y después escuchó su voz. Parecía enojado ya que hablaba con una voz muy fea y seca.

Bella sabía que era de mala educación espiar, pero no lo pudo evitar. Edward hablaba con susurros, como si temiese ser escuchado. ¿Con quién estaría hablando? Se acercó más a la puerta hasta pegar la oreja a ella y tratar de escuchar.

―No te quiero en ese evento, Tanya.

Ew, hablaba con ella.

―No. No te quiero ver ahí, por ninguna circunstancia. Tendrás la entrada prohibida y si haces cualquier cosa para poder entrar, te echare en menos de lo que te imaginas. ―silencio. ―¡No! ―gritó desesperado.

Bella dio un respingo. Por dios, ¿Por qué le gritaba tanto a la mujer? ¿Qué no habían roto el compromiso ya o algo así?

―Esa noche, lo nuestro se acabó. No me lloriquees nada. ―respiró agitado. ―Adiós.

¿Qué pasaría? No lo sabía. Pero quería averiguarlo. Ya era hora de que su hermanito le diera los detalles de la boda real del año.

Tocó a la puerta. Escuchó silencio.

―Soy yo, Ed. ―le dijo ella con cariño.

Edward se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse a una Bella seria viéndolo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó ella. ―¿Por qué estabas gritando?

Edward posó su mirada en otra cosa. ¿Habría escuchado algo?

―No…solo, un cliente. Es todo.

Edward se quitó de la entrada de su habitación para dejar entrar a Bella.

Ella soltó una risita que le relajó.

―¿Así le hablas a los clientes? ―levantó una ceja, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano.

Todo era tan extraño y a la vez familiar.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

―Sí, es decir…no. Solo un mal entendido. ¿De dónde vienes? ―preguntó el inspeccionando sus ropas. ―Hace rato fui a buscarte y me dijeron que habías salido.

―Fui con Alice. Le ayude a arreglar un vestido. ―se encogió de hombros.

Se fue a sentar a la cama de Edward donde él tenía varias cosas regadas, como unos papeles y carpetas.

Olía a él.

Como siempre, olía a él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, para volver a recordar su niñez y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en la cama, lejos de los papeles y esas acosas.

Edward estaba ahí parado viéndola. Había tratado de pasar todo el tiempo posible lejos de la casa para no topársela ni hablar con ella. Desde aquella tarde, todo había parecido volverse negro para él. Las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Se sentía cada vez más atraído por ella y no sabía cómo reaccionar ni como verla. Se la había pasado fuera de la casa y metido en el trabajo de la empresa. No se podía dar el lujo de andar en la casa como si nada cuando sabía que verla le producía no sé qué. Tenía en mente todas las cosas que Bella le había dicho esa tarde. Los reclamos, las lágrimas, la tristeza en sus ojos. No podía creer que había descuidado tanto su relación con ella. ¿Por qué casi no había ido a visitarla? ¿Por qué se la pasaba con Tanya? ¿Tanto trabajo había tenido? Si, si había tenido mucho trabajo. Pero…nunca, nunca pensó que ella necesitara de él allá lejos. Pensó en dejarla feliz y dejar que la tía Victoria hiciera el trabajo. Pensó que tal vez ir a molestarla sería algo tonto y que ella no tendría tiempo para él. Así que se metió de lleno en la empresa, en la universidad y en Tanya, que no era una mala persona, pero las cosas entre ellos no eran flores y colores. Eran pura imagen. Pero ahora que Bella había regresado y él había terminado su compromiso con Tanya, se sentía tonto. No tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato y con quien distraerse. Quería salir de la casa y estar con mil mujeres, todo para olvidar a Bella.

Ya no lo soportaba, la veía y la veía y era demasiado para él. Empezaba a tener sentimientos raros. A sentir cosas extrañas y a verla con otros ojos. Ya mucho tiempo había pasado fuera de la casa y ahora que el evento en donde se haría oficial la unión de otras empresas con la empresa Cullen, no tendría más excusas para estar fuera de la casa. Además, se vería demasiado sospechoso. Y no quería que Bella le cuestionara cosas que él no sabría cómo responder. Estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Bella se había quedado dormida.

Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

Llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera vieja con cuello en V, unas sandalias y el cabello largo y suelto. Ese cabello caoba tan lustroso y hermoso que tenía. Por dios. Bella le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad. No la podía dejar de ver. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios…el color de sus mejillas. Bella era perfecta. Era hermosa, era linda, comprensiva, era bonita y risueña. Bella era su hermanastra. ¡Tú hermanastra, maldito enfermo! No lleva tu sangre…pero aun así, es como tu hermana. ¿O ya no? ¡Mierda! No sabía que pensar. No sabía en qué pensar ni en quien ni en cuando todos esos sentimientos de hermano se habían vuelto en algo más. Ya no la veía como a una hermana. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba volviendo loco ahí adentro. Su cabeza quería explotar y se sintió mareado. Se restregó las manos sobre toda la cara y respiró furiosamente.

Volvió a observar a Bella. ¡Qué fácil sería hacerle el amor ahí mismo! Desnudarla y hacerla suya. Quería tocarle las piernas, los brazos, el pecho el rostro. Quería besarla y dejarle los labios con sangre. Quería azotarla contra la pared y hacer que gimiera su nombre. La quería bajo el, sobre él, contra él. Tantas posiciones, lugares, gemidos, expresiones y colores rosas en sus mejillas. Y esos ojos. Como ansiaba que esos ojos cafés se abrieran para verle.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era enserio? ¿Era calentura? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? No. No era amor. Era…era puro deseo. Le gustaba pero…no, en realidad no lo sabía. No sabía nada. No sabía si la amaba o no. ¡Porque carajos le tenía que pasar eso a él! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita seas, Bella!

Su miembro estaba ya demasiado erecto y durísimo. Pensó en meter su mano ahí misma y masturbarse viéndola. Carajo, que quería hacerlo. Pero podría despertar. Pero no aguantaba, necesitaba saciarse. Necesitaba que ella moviera su mano sobre él. La necesitaba. Necesitaba esas manitas sobre su verga. ¡Maldita sea! Que pervertido se había vuelto. Debería de pasar menos tiempo con Emmett.

Entró al baño para abrir el grifo del agua y desnudarse. Se metió bajo la ducha y tomó su pene. Estaba tan grande y tan duro. Solo por ella. Solo por verla. Solo por imaginársela sobre él. Empezó a jalar de arriba a abajo. Bella. Solo Bella. En su mente en sus sentidos. Como pronunciaba su nombre. Sus gemidos, su rostro, sus expresiones. Ella. Mojada. Gritando. Gimiendo. Viéndolo. Deseándolo. Haciéndole el amor. Bella, Bella, Bella…su mundo dio vueltas, su cuerpo tocó el cielo, su verga pedía más. Un solo orgasmo no era suficiente. Su cuerpo pedía el de ella. Sufría, cuanto sufría. Puta madre. ¡Como quería tenerla ahí con el! Contra las baldosas del baño. Con sus cuerpos mojados, con el ruido de la regadera, con el frío y el calor mezclándose. Y con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Estaba jodido. Su hermana le gustaba y no sabía qué hacer.

―**Mi Medio Hermano Edward―**

Después de haber despertado en la habitación de Edward, se dio cuenta que él no estaba ahí y somnolienta y confundida se arrastró hacia su habitación. ¡Cuántas cosas había soñado! Sexo, sexo, sexo,…Edward. ¡No Bella! Ya no nos gusta Edward. Ahora nos gusta…nos gustamos. Nos amamos. Nada de hombres, ni de enamoramientos tontos y cursis. Tú eres hermosa, Bella. Deja de quererle a él, y empieza a quererte y a consentirte. De acuerdo, se dijo. Eso hare.

― ¿Bree? ―preguntó a una mucama un poco joven que pasaba por ahí. La chiquilla de grandes ojos verdes y expresivos se detuvo ante ella con la mirada intimidada. ―Oh por dios, no me veas de esa forma. ―dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro. ―No soy Edward. Yo soy buena onda. ―le guiñó un ojo a la chica que se rio ante aquello.

― ¿Pasa algo, señorita Bella? ―dijo ella.

―Llámame, Bella. Por favor. ―Bree atinó a sonrojarse. ―¿Sabes dónde está Carmen? ―preguntó.

―Sí, está en la cocina.

―¿Y el grosero de mi hermano? ―preguntó mientras se divertía haciendo sonreír a la chiquilla.

―El señor Edward salió hace como una hora. ―dijo.

―Gracias. Oye, Bree. ―le llamó. Bree se quedó parada ahí, ¿Qué le diría la joven Bella? Era muy bonita. Era alta y hablaba muy bonito. ¿Por qué hablaba con ella? ―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó, Bella.

―Tengo...veinte años. ―respondió.

―¡Vaya! Somos de la misma edad. ―dijo entusiasmada. ―¿Atiendes a algún colegio? ―preguntó.

Bree negó con la cabeza. Sus cabellos eran azules y tenía la piel más blanca que nunca en su vida había visto. ¿Estaría desnutrida?, pensó Bella. No entendía como una chica tan joven trabajara de mucama.

―No. Mi madre se encuentra enferma y tuve que tomar un trabajo de tiempo completo y dejar el colegio. Carmen me consiguió el trabajo aquí. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso cómo pasó?

Esa chiquilla le intrigaba más y más.

―Ven, vayamos a mi habitación a platicar. ―le tomó la mano y Bree se dejó guiar con los ojos bien abiertos.

Al llegar a su habitación, Bella se sintió tan bien de encontrar a una chica sencilla de su edad, que no vistiera ropas de marcas ni que fuera dueña de empresas multimillonarias. ¡Por Dios, como le hacía falta eso!

―Se-señorita, Bella…no creo que esto sea correcto. ―dijo muy apenas. ―Yo…yo soy una empleada aquí, no…

―Ay, déjalo. ―dijo Bella. ―Ven siéntate conmigo. ―se fueron a sentar en la salita. ―Cuéntame de ti. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ―dijo con emoción.

Bree se sonrojó más de lo normal y por el color de su piel Bella lo notó al instante.

Soltó una risita por su reacción.

―¿Tienes novio? ―preguntó Bella interesada. ―También quiero que me cuentes de como Carmen te consiguió este trabajo.

Pasadas unas horas Bree y Bella se habían hecho amigas y Bree ya no la miraba como a la incansable Señorita Higurashi. Era Bella. Una chica más simple que ella que le gustaba mucho fumar y que maldecía mucho. Y era muy divertida. La hacía reír mucho.

―Dile a Carmen que te de él día libre. ―dijo con amabilidad.

―No…pero, necesito el dinero, Bella…

―Tu y yo somos amigas, ¿verdad?

Bree sonrió.

―Sí. Si, somos amigas…

―De acuerdo, de amiga a amiga…me vas a aceptar el dinero para todos los gastos de tu madre, medicinas, hospital, médicos. Todo.

Bree abrió los ojos como nunca en su vida y su corazón empezó a latir muy, muy fuerte.

―No quiero que trabajes más. Creo que todos los jóvenes deberíamos enfocarnos en la escuela. Es lo que en realidad te llevara a adelante, cariño.

―No. ―dijo Bree. ―Yo no puedo aceptarle…aceptarte el dinero…Be-Bella.

―Ay, pero claro que puedes. Los amigos se ayudan. No seas dramática. ―dijo Bella.

Bree no sabía qué hacer. Estaba ahí atrapada con una chica demasiado amable que se estaba ofreciendo a pagarle todo. Pero no era justo, no era digno y no era correcto.

―Es que no puedo, Señorita…―Bella le dio una mirada. ―no puedo aceptar eso, Bella.

Bella cerró sus ojos. Que niña tan batallaos, pensó. Y eso que es un año o tal vez más, mayor que yo.

―De acuerdo, tengo una idea. Te despido. ―dijo de repente para hacer que Bree abriera su boca. ―Y te contrato como mi asistente personal. ¿Te parece? ¿Eres buena acomodando cosas? Soy muy desordenada. ―se encogió de hombros.

―Pero…

―Te ofrezco el triple de la paga que mi hermano te ofrece. ―dijo emocionada.

Bree abrió su boca de nuevo. El dinero que se le pagaba en la casa de los Cullen, era mucho. Edward no tenía en que gastar el dinero y pagaba más de lo debido a sus empleados. Así que el triple era una fortuna.

―Yo…no sé qué decir.

―Di que sí. ―sonrió. ―Anda. Ya no te ocuparas de la casa ni nada. Solo de mi habitación. Y no vendrás a trabajar todos los días. Solo cuando yo te lo pida.

―Pero…el dinero.

―¡Eres una dramática! ―respondió Bella riéndose a carcajadas. ―Tu paga será fija, vengas o no, ¿de acuerdo? ―Bree frunció su cejo. ―Si vendrás, caray. ―soltó rodando sus ojos. ―Eres demasiado dramática. ―dijo. Bree sonrió y sin más que hacer la abrazo.

Esa mujer era un ángel.

―**Mi Medio Hermano Edward―**

―Bree me ha contado lo que has hecho, Bella. ¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó Carmen con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Ayudarla.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque…su vida, comparé su vida con la mía. La chica tiene veinte años, Carmen. Mi edad, yo podría ser ella, ¿sabes?

Carmen suspiró.

― ¿De dónde vas a sacar dinero para pagarle esa cantidad tan escandalizadora de dinero que ella mencionó? Te recuerdo que todavía no empiezas a ejercer en la empresa, Bella.

Bella meneó una manita despreocupada.

―Yo tengo dinero. El dinero es lo de menos, caray. Esa muchacha es…es tan inteligente, Carmen. Si supieras. ¡Es rebuena con los números! ―Carmen sonrió. ―Quiere ser ingeniera de no sé qué cosas. ―se rio. ―Pero es una carrera difícil. No es nada comparado con lo que yo estoy estudiando, Pfft. Nada. Esa chica puede llegar muy lejos, pero está estancada solo porque su madre está enferma y ella tuvo que tomar un trabajo de tiempo completo para poder pagarle las medicinas y los médicos. ¿Te imaginas que yo fuera esa, Carmen? Imagínatelo. Imagíname a mí, caminando aquí. Con el uniforme y todo…y con mi madre enferma.

―Eres una buena persona, mi niña. ―le sonrió. ―Tu madre hizo un buen trabajo. ―dijo, haciendo que Bella asintiera con una sonrisa débil en sus labios. ―También yo. ―le recordó haciendo que Bella sonriera y asintiera de nuevo. ―Me alegra que la señora Victoria haya hecho lo mismo.

―Sí, ella fue muy buena, Carmen. Ustedes dos se llevarían bien. Es una mujer igual de linda que tú.

Carmen soltó una risa.

―Sería bueno. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te preparo?

―Mmm, no lo sé. Pero quiero comer contigo y platicar, ¿Qué podemos cocinar? ―preguntó entusiasta.

Carmen sonrió, sabiendo que aquel viaje empezaba a hacerse notar en Bella, y que cinco años fuera de Illinoisy separada de ella y de su hermano, le habían servido de mucho.

****Atención: Dejar un Review es casi tan bueno como ser la razón por la que Edward se toca. **


End file.
